Dulce Candy
by EriAleSir
Summary: No he vivido mi vida completamente, o más bien, es que no recuerdo haberla vivido. Algo curioso de mi, es que solamente tengo un recuerdo sobre mi vida antes de los catorce años.  De todos los eventos que debí de haber vivido, el único que puedo recordar es el de una rosa, el de una muy bella rosa.
1. ¿Candice?

**Capítulo 1**

**-¿Candice?-**

Me llamo Alexander Evans, aunque realmente todos me dicen Alex. Soy miembro de la Deuxième Bureau desde ya hace un tiempo. En otras palabras, soy miembro de el servicio de información del ejercito francés.

A pesar de estar involucrado en la milicia, sobretodo en estos tiempos, mi vida no es para nada mala. Aunque nadie lo crea, me gusta mi trabajo.

No soy la persona más amigable del mundo, más tampoco soy un amargado. Me cuesta algo de trabajo hacer nuevas amistades, ya que la mayoría de la gente se asusta por una cicatriz que tengo en el rostro.

¿Como obtuve esta cicatriz? Sigo sin saberlo.

Actualmente tengo una bella prometida que me espera todas las noches en casa. Su nombre es Sofía, y no puedo expresar en palabras lo hermosa que es. También tengo a un viejo borracho llamado Simon, al que a pesar de que me a metido en miles de problemas, daría la vida por el en cualquier momento. Le debo tanto a ese hombre. No tengo hermanos, más si a dos tarados que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sus nombres son Renalt y Paul. Ellos han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. A pesar de que no compartimos la misma sangre, yo los considero mi familia.

La vida en Francia a sido muy generosa conmigo, ya que a pesar que no tengo dinero, nunca me a faltado nada.

A mis veinticinco años de edad, estoy casi completamente feliz con la vida que me toco.

¿Porque digo casi? Porque no he vivido mi vida completamente.

O más bien, es que no recuerdo haberla vivido.

Algo curioso de mi, es que solamente tengo un tipo de memoria sobre mi vida antes de los catorce años.

Se que suena raro, pero un día desperté, y un viejo borracho estaba desmayado al lado mio. En estos pasados once años, he intentado averiguar que fue lo que me paso que hizo que perdiera la memoria, porque hasta el día de hoy, todavía no la recupero.

Y también en estos once años, he intentado averiguar porque de todo lo que me debió de haber pasado en los primeros catorce años de mi vida, porque cierto recuerdo tuvo que resaltar sobre todos los demás.

Intento recordar, pero a pesar de los años, todavía no puedo. Lo más seguro es que me haya caído de un árbol y eso haya causado mi pérdida de memoria. Lo más probables es que mis recuerdos sean solamente de como me la pasaba jugando en la arena o algo parecido.

O eso es lo que una persona normal pensaría.

Y el problema es, que no soy una persona normal.

Desde ese día que desperté, la imagen de una rosa a estado clavada en mi cabeza. De todos los eventos que debí de haber vivido, el único que puedo recordar es el de una rosa, una muy bella rosa.

Mi vida a sido rara, de eso no cabe duda.

Y algo me dice que se pondrá más rara. Mi coronel nunca me manda a llamar a estas horas de la noche.

"¿Evans? ¿Es usted?"

No, soy la florista de al lado.

"Si señor"

"Llego tarde, pero bueno..."

¡No llegue tarde!

" ...¿Sabe porque lo made a llamar?"

¿Quiere que le vuelva a limpiar su pecera? A pesar de los años, nunca se me a olvidado... "No señor"

"Bien. Esta despedido"

¿¡QUE RAYOS!? "¡Señor!"

"Está 'despedido' entre comillas. Le asignare una misión algo, diferente..."

Esto no me gusta, "¿Se puede saber cual es?"

"En unos días vendrán una de las familias más poderosas de los Estados Unidos de América. Entre ellos vendra una jovencita. Lo único que le puedo decir ahora es que usted tendrá que cuidarla. Mañana en la mañana le daré el porque y el como. Puede retirarse"

¿Que? Me llama a las doce de la noche para decirme... ¡Qué seré el niñero de una niña rica! La milicia no es servicio de guardería, ¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?

"Evans"

"¿Si señor?"

"Se que esta confundido, créame, cuando recibí la noticia yo lo estuve más. Mañana todo tendrá sentido. Puede retirarse"

Bueno, estaba en lo cierto, mi vida se acaba de poner más rara de lo que ya es.

Una niña riquilla vendra de los Estados Unidos y la tengo que cuidar, linda forma de terminar el día.

¿La conoceré? "Señor, puedo saber el nombre de la joven"

"Claro. Se llama..."

Y perdió el archivo como siempre. ¿Como alguien tan desorganizado pudo llegar a ser coronel?

"Candice White Andrew"

_...¿Candice? _

**Mi segundo fanfic de Candy Candy, yaaay :D**

**Espero que esta vez no me avienten tanto tomate...**

**Solo por ser el primer capítulo es que esta cortito, los demás ya serán normales cx**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	2. Capitán Evans

**Primero que nada...**

**¡Muchisisisiisisisisisisisiissimas gracias por sus 6 reviews! :DDD**

**En un capítulo de 700 palabras, y recibir 6 reviews...**

**Prácticamente llore de alegría XDDD**

**Todas sus reviews me hacen la autora más feliz del mundo :'D**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Capítulo 2**

**-Capitán Evans-**

_Todo o nada, _reflexionaba un rubio de forma determinada, mientras sujetaba firmemente su pistola.

Su respiración era agitada, más su par de ojos azules eran los de una fiera. Los de una fiera dispuesta a triunfar no importa que.

El sudor de su frente aumentaba cada vez más, mientras el hombre hacia su mejor esfuerzo para controlar a sus temblorosas manos.

La velocidad de su corazón aumentaba cada vez más. A pesar que se encontraban en la intemperie, el rubio sentía como si le cortarán el aire.

_Si Rouselle se nos escapa esta vez..._

El capitán Evans no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que traería el escape de Casimir Rouselle. Han pasado varios años, y todavía nadie del ejercito francés a podido atraparlo.

El hombre era inteligente, demasiado inteligente para el gusto del ejercito francés. Si esta vez volvía a escapar, la cabeza del capitán Alexander Evans estaría en juego.

De pronto, un soldado acababa de llegar corriendo, "Capitán, Rottier nos acaba de contactar. Al parecer Rouselle tiene planeado un vuelo dentro de cuarenta minutos y..."

_¡Mierda! Entonces el imbécil no está con Barras... _el capitán dio un pequeño suspiro, para intentar tranquilizarse. Al parecer, ahora tendra que cambiar todo el plan para atrapar a Rouselle, de nuevo. "Pide la ubicación del vuelo y dile a Rottier que entretenga a los hombres unos diez minutos mas" dio la orden el rubio.

"Si capitán" respondió el soldado para después regresar a anunciar la orden.

El hombre se encontraba molesto, más no del todo sorprendido. _Siempre pasa esto, estamos a punto de atraparlo, y el imbécil escapa. _El hombre seguía sujetando firmemente su arma. _Vamos Paul, solo dame diez minutos mas..._ pensaba el capitán.

El escuadrón número treinta, el cual estaba al mando del capitán Evans, se encontraba afuera de la casa de los que creían ser uno de los aliados de Rouselle.

Habían llegado originalmente creyendo que el hombre se encontraba adentro con uno de sus cómplices, sin embargo, al parecer este se encontraba en otro lugar.

Pero el viaje no había sido en vano, ya que pudieron encontrar a cierto hombre adentro teniendo una conversación de teléfono bastante sospechosa.

Desde hace un tiempo, aquel hombre moreno de edad avanzada había estado siendo vigilado por el ejército francés, por haber estado 'casualmente' presente en varias escenas del crimen causadas por Rouselle. Sin embargo, fue hace apenas unos meses donde se descubrió a aquel hombre tener ciertas 'visitas' con Rouselle.

El hombre se encontraba actualmente teniendo una conversación de teléfono, la cual parecía ser con Rouselle.

"Alex, el coronel nos pidió el nombre del sospechoso" había dicho de pronto un pelirrojo de mirada gris. "¿Al menos sabemos el nombre?"

A pesar que el moreno ya tenía meses siendo investigado, los inteligentes del ejércitos no habían podido dar ni con su nombre.

"Todavía no sabemos el nombre, pero sabemos que su apellido es Leagen" respondió Alex.

Solamente necesitaban una prueba, una diminuta prueba la cual condenaría a aquel moreno. Si lo hacían, podrían arrestarlo y al menos saber algo del paradero de Rouselle.

A pesar que el soldado Paul Rottier se encontraba encubierto, este no había sido capaz de cruzar ninguna palabra directa con Casimir. Aquel hombre de edad avanzada, era la única probabilidad de saber algo de Rouselle.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre tampoco era idiota, ya que en toda la conversación, el moreno no había dicho ni siquiera el nombre u apellido de su cómplice.

"Capitán, Rottier quiere hablar con usted"

_¡Maldición!_ Cuando Paul quería hablar directo con Alex, eso significaba malas noticias.

El rubio agarro el teléfono, para encontrarse a su amigo gritándole de forma furiosa, "¡Alex! ¿¡Como rayos quieres que te de diez minutos más!? Acaso crees..."

"Paul, solo necesito que Leagen diga el nombre de Rouselle y ya. Dame diez minutos, eso es todo" casi suplicaba el rubio.

El moreno que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea suspiraba para recuperar la poca calma que le quedaba. "Haber capitán Evans, ¿Qué quieres que haga para entretener a diez mafiosos por diez minutos? ¡Ponerme una maldita faldita y bailarles!"

"No te dicen pies ligeros por nada" respondió el capitán, para después colgar.

_Solo di el maldito nombre, solo eso..._

De pronto, parecía que alguien había escuchado las súplicas del capitán. "... entonces si todo sale bien, le llegará alrededor de una semana señor Rouselle"

_¡Listo!_

El sonido de como una puerta había sido derribada por una patada se acababa se hacer presente. En un dos por tres, cuatro hombres se encontraban apuntándose con sus pistolas al moreno, mientras tres revisaba la habitación y uno se encontraba arrestando al señor Leagen, antes que pudiera escapar.

"¡Capitán!" llamaba uno de los soldados a su superior, el cual no se encontraba.

"¿Donde está el capitán Evans?" se preguntaban varios soldados.

Siete soldados se encontraban sin su capitán en aquella habitación silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa...

Nadie decía nada, más tenían sus armas bien sujetas. Un silencio tan extremo, casi siempre significaban malas noticias.

Y en esta ocasión, aquel silencio, lo era...

"¡Ahh!" el grito de un hombre, se hizo presente.

El soldado Claire, el cual era el que estaba arrestando al señor Leagen, acababa de ser disparado en el pecho por una bala misteriosa.

"¡Claire!" gritaron todos.

_Nos están vigilando, _concluyó el pelirrojo.

Gracias a la bala que había recibido el soldado Claire, es que Leagen había logrado escapar.

El hombre había salido corriendo por la puerta de aquella habitación.

Los demás soldados habían empezado a dispararle al hombre, más entre más balas se le eran dirigidas al moreno, más se hacían presentes en aquella habitación.

"¿¡Quién rayos nos está disparando!?" preguntaba el pelirrojo de Renalt en voz alta.

El señor Leagen había llegado a la cocina de aquella casa, para agarrar un arma que tenia escondida en los cajones del comedor de aquel lugar. _Por poco... _pensó.

Rápidamente el hombre agarro un teléfono que se encontraba cerca, para empezar a marcar un numero.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, más nadie contestaba. _Responde Lombardi._

_"_¿Leagen?" la voz de un italiano se hizo presente en aquel teléfono.

"¡El ejercito...!" el hombre había empezado a anunciarle a su colega italiano que el ejército lo había encontrado, sin embargo, el repentino golpe en su cabeza se lo impido.

"Imbécil" dijo el capitán Evans mientras empezaba a arrestar al hombre que se encontraba desmayado enfrente de el.

Después de arrestarlo de manera rápida, el rubio agarro el teléfono. "Leagen nos dijo todo, si cooperan, seremos más leves con su sentencia" el capitán empezaba a negociar con el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"Les dijo... ¿todo?" cuestionaba el italiano.

"Si" respondió de manera firme el rubio.

"Entonces les falta mucho por saber..." dijo el italiano antes de colgar el teléfono.

_Imbécil, _pensó Alex ya que al parecer el hombre no le había creído nada. "Ahora lo único que tengo para que no me corten la cabeza, ¡Eres tu!" le dijo el rubio al hombre que se encontraba desmayado enfrente de el.

"¡Soldados!" grito el capitán en dirección a donde se encontraba su equipo. "Atrape a Leagen, llamen a la base y pidan refuerzos. Nos quedaremos un buen rato investigando este lugar"

En un dos por tres, los ocho hombres habían regresado con su superior.

"Prive llama a la base y pide refuerzos. Denard y Safran, asegúrese que Leagen no escape. Tessier, llama a una ambulancia para que atienda a Claire. Latour comunicame con Rottier. Lacharite, ven para acá que ocupo hablar contigo. Y Chevrier, empieza a revisar toda la casa. Cuando todos termines sus tareas asignadas, empiecen a ayudarle a Chevrier" dio las órdenes el capitán Evans, para después recivir un "si señor" como respuesta de parte de todos los soldados.

El pelirrojo de mirada gris se dirijo con su amigo. "¿Que pasa Alex?" pregunto.

"Barras estuvo aquí"

"¿¡Que!?"

"¿Quién crees que les estaba disparando?"

Al principio el pelirrojo no entendía cómo pudo haber estado Barras aquí, pero sobre todo, ¿Porque?

Sin embargo, ver lo mal herido que se encontraba su amigo, era como una señal que en definitiva había sido Barras.

En cuanto el rubio dio la orden para que todos entrarán a la casa donde se encontraba el moreno, el capitán miro una extraña sombra en el techo de una casa la cual se encontraba enfrente de su posición.

Una posición, demasiado precisa.

_Barras, _concluyo rápido Alex.

Rápidamente el hombre se fue dirigiendo en dirección hacia esa casa.

_¿Esta cómo guardaespaldas? _El rubio no entendía porque un hombre tan poderoso tendría que hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

Rápidamente el rubio se fue subiendo por una escalera que se encontraba por la casa, _la misma que debió usar para subirse el mismo._ Si el hombre no se apuraba, sabría que sus soldados terminarían pagando el costo de las balas de aquel hombres.

En cuanto llego al techo de aquella casa, el rubio se escondió atrás de unas cajas que se encontraban, _de seguro deben de ser todo su equipo de armas, _analizó.

Sin embargo, el escondite no fue de todo efectivo...

"¿Te enseñaron eso en el ejercito?" había dicho el francés para después empezar a dispararle al rubio.

Los disparos habían llegado a rozar los brazos y piernas del capitán, más no ningún punto vital.

Rápidamente Alex se volvió a esconder tras aquellas cajas.

"¡Maldito Evans! Ya tengo tiempo queriéndote ver bajo tierra" dijo Barras para después irse acercando a la posición del rubio.

Sin embargo, el francés fue recibido con una bala dirigida a cada una de sus dos muñecas.

Rápidamente Alex se dirigió a el para darle un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre cayera y soltará su arma. Sin embargo el rubio no conto con que el francés tuviera una navaja escondida.

En un solo movimiento, el capitán Evans tenia una navaja de cinco centímetros encajada en su pierna derecha.

Barras volvió a agarrar su pistola, pero en vez de dispararle al rubio, empezó a dispararle a los soldados que habían agarrado a Leagen.

_Su puntería, _el rubí empezaba a reflexionar. La pistola de su contrincante estaba apuntando a las cabezas de sus compañeros, si no hacia nada, esta noche habría velorio.

En un rápido movimiento, el capitán Evans agarro la navaja la cual tenía encajada, para aventarla en dirección hacia Barras.

Sin embargo, lo hizo demasiado tarde. Para cuando la navaja le llego a Barras, este ya había disparado del gatillo. El capitán observaba como aquella bala la acababa de recibir el soldado Claire.

_¡El punto no fue mortal! _Intentaba convencerse el hombre.

Alex estaba a punto de volver a atacar a Barras, cuando vio que el hombre escapo.

_¡Maldición!_

Sin embargo, el rubio capitán también alcanzó a notar cómo es que Leagen había escapado del agarre de sus soldados. _Se dirige a la cocina, _alcanzó a concluir para después salir corriendo a dirección de Leagen.

Pero el rubí no contó con que Barras seguiría disparandoles a sus compañeros desde su nuevo ángulo...

"Señor, Rottier esta en la línea" le aviso el soldado Latour.

"Gracias" dijo el capitán para después agarrar el teléfono.

El moreno que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea había sido el primero en hablar. "¿Agarraron a Leagen?" pregunto de forma rápida.

"Algo así" aviso el rubio mientras veía como el moreno se encontraba medio muerto. _Creo que le pegue muy fuerte..._ "Regresa a la base. Hay nuevo plan para atrapar a Rouselle" ordenó de forma firme el rubio. "Haya te digo todo lo que paso"

"Te veo haya Alex" dijo el moreno antes de colgar.

El capitán suspiro de repente, para después ver su reloj. _Sigue siendo temprano, _empezaba a pensar. "Renalt, estas a cargo, tengo que ir con el coronel. Cualquier problema, comunicame de inmediato" aviso el rubio a su amigo.

"Está bien Alex" respondió el pelirrojo para después ver como su amigo se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

En cuestión de minutos el rubio había llegado a su base, para dirigirse a la oficina de su superior.

"Buenas tardes Lourdes" saludo el rubio de forma respetuosa a la secretaria de su superior. "¿Se encuentra el coronel? Le pregunto a la mujer de cabellera negra corta y ojos cafés.

"Si Alex, se encuentra adentro, pero creo que esta ocupado" le respondió la mujer.

_¿Ocupado? ¡Mi puesto en la milicia no es algo que puede dejar para otro rato! "_Esta bien" respondió el joven hombre, para después entrar de forma brusca a la oficina del coronel.

"¡Alex!" la mujer salio prácticamente corriendo detrás del joven capitán.

A pesar de estar en la milicia, escenas cómo aquella no eran para nada raras, especialmente si el joven Alexander Evans estaba involucrado.

"Buenas tardes coronel" empezaba a saludar de manera respetuosa el capitán.

"¿Evans? ¡Qué rayos hace aquí!" volvía a regañar el hombre a uno de sus mejores soldados.

Sin embargo, este también noto cómo el uniforme del capitán tenia varias manchas de sangre. _Espero que eso signifique buenas noticias, aunque dudo que haya venido para informarme sobre la resolución de su plan. _

"Usted me dijo anoche que viniera, y aquí estoy"

Por otra parte, la mujer de mirada achocolatada se encontraba jalandole el brazo al rubio capitán. "Disculpe señor, el entro y..." intentaba disculparse.

"No se preocupe Lourdes, de todos modos tenia que hablar con el capitán. Puede retirarse" le dijo el coronel a su joven secretaria.

En cuanto los dos hombres se encontraron solos, el rubio fue el primero en empezar a hablar. "Me gustaría saber, porque he sido despedido gracias a una tal Candice"

El hombre de tez morena, con cabellera y mirada negra, empezaba a explicar. "Primero tome asiento Evans"

El rubio obedeció la orden, para después empezar a escuchar una historia bastante peculiar.

"La familia Andrew es una de las familias más poderosas de todo Estados Unidos de América. Esta a sido bastante generosa económicamente con esta base. Al parecer el jefe de la familia, a sido amigo de uno de mis superiores por algún tiempo, y pues después del fin de la primera guerra mundial, Francia a estado muy mal económicamente y..."

Y Alex ya veía porque tanto amor a esa familia. "Y el señor Andrew nos a estado pagando la comida desde hace unos años"

De forma apenada, el coronel asintió. "Algo así. Bueno, al parecer toda la familia vendra para la inauguración de un despacho de la familia o algo así..."

_Ni siquiera esta bien informado, y ya hasta me despidieron. Lindo... _el rubio ya ni entendía porque el tenia que estar involucrado, "¿Acaso quieren un guardaespaldas o algo así?"

"Déjeme terminar Evans" regaño de forma molesta el coronel al rubio. "Entre esa familia, viene la hija adoptiva del señor Andrew. Al parecer esta tiene un prometido el cual se encuentra en Francia, los cuales se casarán en la capital en poco tiempo"

Alex no entendía porque, aquella noticia lo había dejado sin aliento de pronto. Su piel blanca había palidecido en un instante tanto, como una nevada de invierno.

Un poco de ira se hizo presente en su mirada azul, "¿Y eso en que afecta la seguridad nacional? Porque que yo sepa, para eso está el ejercito" aquella noticia, había dejado de un pésimo humor al rubio.

El coronel veía como uno de sus mejores soldados tenia una expresión de enojo, _¿La conocera?_ Se preguntaba, porque nadie se enojaria de aquella manera por una extraña.

"Todavía no se sabe con exactitud la fecha de la boda, más si que será en muy poco tiempo" seguía explicando el hombre. "Debido a las circunstancias actuales de Francia, le ofrecimos al señor Andrew protección para su familia"

De pronto, el recuerdo de una rosa se volvía a hacer presente en el pensamiento, y en el corazón del capitán. _¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? _Reflexionaba el hombre.

"Hemos encontrado a Barras teniendo encuentros con el señor Andrew"

_¡¿QUE?! _El hombre se paro de forma furiosa de su asiento. _"_¿Disculpe señor? Yo estoy a cargo de atrapar a Rouselle, ¿Y ustedes me han estado ocultando información?" la sangre le hervía cada vez más a Alex.

"Baje. Su. Tono" ordenó el hombre de tez morena. "Apenas tuvimos la confirmación de que en definitiva era el señor Andrew esta mañana. Lo 'despediremos' de su misión de atrapar a Rouselle"

El rubio simplemente ya no podía soportar tanta falta de respeto hacia su titulo. Solamente porque una niña riquilla venia, el pagaba las consecuencias. "Entonces, el capitán de la misión tendra que cuidar a la _hija_ del sospechoso, ¡Más no al mismísimo sospechoso!" dijo casi gritando de forma indignada.

"¡EVANS!" el capitán tenia fama de sacar de sus casillas a sus superiores, más esta vez, se estaba pasando. "Tome asiento" le ordenó el coronel. "Otra falta de respeto ¡Y usted pasara a cuidar al perro de la familia Andrew!"

Y de mala gana, como un niño pequeño regañado, al capitán no le quedo de otra más que obedecer las órdenes de su superior. "Disculpe, señor" ofreció disculpas de mala gana.

"No cuidará a la hija, cuidará a la pareja..."

_Oh si, ¡Porque eso es mucho mejor!_

"...porque parece ser que Barras a contactado a los Andrew ya que estos tienen contacto con el prometido de la hija"

_¿Qué? "_¿Y porque es eso?" pregunto el rubio.

Una sonrisa en los labios del hombre te tez morena se hizo presente en su rostro. "Su misión será responder esa pregunta Evans" le respondió al rubio.

El capitán ya entendía el propósito de su misión, más todavía tenia dudas. "Estaré... ¿Encubierto?"

"No" respondió de forma rápida el coronel. "Usted seguirá siendo el capitán Alexander Evans, más ya no estará 'a cargo' de atrapar a Rouselle. Claro, más solo en la presencia de la familia Andrew"

_Esto esta de locos, _reflexionaba el capitán. "¿No cree que a los Andrew se les haga sospechoso que un capitán, sea su guardaespaldas?"

"No. También haremos que sea mi representante"

"Ahhh..." ya todo empezaba a tener sentido. _Usted quiere que haga su papeleo y atienda a sus reuniones. _"¿Tengo opción?" el hombre ya ni sabia para que preguntaba, si estaba más claro que el agua la respuesta.

"No capitán. La joven llegará primero que todos" seguía explicándole el hombre al rubio.

"¿Para cuando?"

"Dicen que ellos nos avisan. Por mientras usted será como el 'chaperon' de la joven, para que no se pierda, encuentre a su prometido y cosas así"

El enojo que tenia el capitán en su mirada azul se podía observar mejor que nunca.

"Evans..." dijo el coronel al notar aquel enojo.

"Si esto me ayudara a atrapar a Rouselle, lo hare" respondió el rubio para después pararse de su asiento. "Compermiso señor, tengo que ir a recibir al soldado Rottier" anuncio para después irse.

"Pase" respondió el coronel.

El soldado Rottier no había tardado mucho en llegar, en cuanto regreso a la base, el moreno le empezaba a explicar a Alex lo que descubrió aquel día estando en encubierto.

Al parecer, ya estaban sospechando de el.

"Nada nuevo realmente" dijo el capitán

Después Alex le dio un resumen de la misión fallida de aquel día.

"Nada nuevo realmente" contra atacó el soldado.

El resto del día no había sido nada espectacular, ya que todo había sido las consecuencias del plan fallido de atrapar a Rouselle y atender las pequeñas heridas que Barras le había dejado al capitán. A pesar que pudieron agarrar a Leagen, y ahora tenían evidencia de que el moreno estaba en definitiva en contacto con Rouselle, el hombre se encontraba inconsciente.

El golpe que el capitán Evans le había proporcionado, había sido demasiado fuerte...

En un dos por tres, aquel día había cambiado a una oscura noche. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, la hora habitual donde los soldados regresaban a sus hogares para descansar.

El capitán Evans seguía trabajando en el reporte de aquel día, cuando de pronto, sus dos amigos aparecieron en la puerta de su oficina. "Alex, Paul y yo vamos por un trago, ¿Vienes?"

"¿Trago?" aquella invitación se le hizo extraña al hombre, porque este creía que seguía siendo de día.

"Si rubiesito, si no te haz dado cuenta, ya son las diez de la noche" le aviso Paul.

Y el hombre estaba en lo correcto, ya que el rubio no se había dado cuenta ni en que momento se había hecho de noche.

"No creo que..."

"¡Vámonos!" agarro de la manga Renalt a su amigo rubio antes de que este terminará de rechazar la oferta.

En pocos minutos, los tres hombres se encontraban afuera de la base, en plena noche, con la luz de la luna cubriéndolos y las estrellas haciéndoles compañía, para empezar a caminar rumbo a su cantina de costumbre.

"La Vie"

Aquel lugar les traía bastantes recuerdos al trio, ya que fue hay donde se habían conocido.

El comienzo de su amistad había sido bastante, peculiar...

"¡Lula!" anunciaba Renalt. "Tus clientes favoritos acaban de llegar"

La mujer morena de edad avanzada se emocionó a escuchar aquella frase, "¡Mi hermoso Paul llego!"

"Ya me voy..." dijo Paul en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la salida de aquella cantina.

"No seas grosero" lo regaño Alex para después jalarlo de la mano. "Buenas tardes Lula" saludo de forma amable el rubio.

Para nadie era secreto, que la mujer de cincuenta años encontraba al pobre moreno bastante 'lindo', después de todo, se lo hacía saber cada vez que iban a aquella cantina.

"¡Paul!" la mujer salio prácticamente corriendo a abrazar al moreno, mientras este miraba a sus amigos con una expresión donde suplicaba ayuda.

"Lo de siempre por favor" pidió Alex mientras separaba a su amigo de la mujer.

"En un momento Margot se los da" les dijo la mujer antes de irse, más sin antes no mandarle un besito a su moreno favorito.

"¿Porque rayos seguimos viniendo a este lugar?" preguntaba Paul, ya que cada vez que venían, el pobre era molestado por Lula.

"Porque nos dan descuento idiota" dijo Alex para después dirigirse a su mesa de siempre.

Casi siempre después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la base, los tres soldados iban por un trago a aquel bar. Desde que habían empezado los rumores de una posible guerra mundial, hace unos años atrás, a los soldados se les hizo costumbre venir aquí para olvidarse por un rato de problemas políticos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno" Paul había empezado a hablar. "No nos terminaste de contar el chisme de la tal estadounidense"

"Cierto, que tendrás que cuidar a una jovencita" dijo Renalt con un tono de picaron en su voz.

De todo los temas de conversación del mundo, el pelirrojo y el moreno tuvieron que elegir ese en específico

"¿Porque les importa tanto?" empezaba a reclamar el rubio. "El idiota del coronel solo quiere que haga su trabajo y ya"

"¿Disculpa?" el pelirrojo había tomado casi como un insulto aquella reclamación. "En vez de estar golpeando a hombres mugrientos, y estar en medio de cientos de balaceras, ¡Estarás cuidando a una mujer!"

"Cierto Alex, se más agradecido" decía de forma también algo celosa el moreno.

"Están hablando cómo si la americana fuera una diosa y..."

Aquel comentario hizo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieran por completo, "¿¡Acaso ya la conociste!?" en definitiva, el joven de mirada gris era el más pervertido del trio.

"No" respondió rápidamente el rubio. "Digo que lo más seguro s que sea fea y... ¡Auch!" el golpe de una pequeña mano impidió que el rubio terminará su oración.

"A ninguna mujer se le dice fea Alex" regañaba la mesera.

"Eso dolió Margot" reclamaba el rubio mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Margot era la mesera de aquel lugar, y ya que los soldados iban a esa cantina prácticamente todos los días, la joven se había hecho amiga de los jovenes.

Margot Moretti era una bella joven italiana de 24 años que había llegado a Francia pocos meses antes del inicio de la primera guerra mundial. La joven era alta, con cabellera café lacia que siempre estaba recogida en una trensa de alado, y la cual tenía un par de grandes ojos negros.

"¿Nos acompaña señorita Moretti?" invitaba Paul a la joven con tono de niño jugeton a tomar un trago con ellos.

"No se si..." empezaba a hablar la joven mientras veía cuantos clientes quedaban en el lugar.

_Merezco un descanso, _termino por concluir para después sentarse con los soldados. "Y bien, ¿Qué chismes me traen?" dijo Margot mientras agarraba un vaso de la mesa para servirse un poco de ron.

"Alex cuidará a una bella americana mientras nosotros tenemos que atrapar al idiota de Rouselle" anuncio de forma rápida y algo celosa el pelirrojo.

"Y para empeorar, ¡El idiota todavía se queja!" también reclamaba el moreno.

A la italiana jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, "Wow... rubiesito, mira que linda suerte tienes..." empezaba a molestar a su amigo.

"Callense" dijo el rubio de forma algo enfadada.

Margot decidió cambiar de pronto el tema. "Entonces, ¿Como les fue hoy con Rouselle?" pregunto de forma curiosa.

Aquella pregunta, le había dado en el orgullo al capitán Evans. "Mejor hablemos de la americana"

La risa de los soldados empezaron a sonar en aquella mesa.

No importaba que tan mal o que tan bueno había sido el día del capitán, este siempre terminaba con las risas de un soldado borracho, otro metiche y una camarera molesta.

_Pero no los cambiaría por nada del mundo._

A pesar que el capitán era pobre, a este nunca le había faltado nada.

"¡Hey Alex! Deberíamos de reunirnos este fin de semana en la casa de Paul" ya empezaba a hacer planes Margot, como de costumbre.

"¿Que? ¡No! Siempre que van, dejan todo un cochinero" decía de forma enojona el moreno, como un viejillo gruñon.

"Oh vamos Paul no seas amargado" regañaba el pelirrojo a su amigo. "De paso que Alex traiga a Sofia e invitamos a Simon también"

"A nuestro borrachín favorin" decía entre carcajadas el rubio.

"Tenemos tiempo que no hacemos una fiesta" ya estaba igual de entusiasmado el pelirrojo cómo la italiana. "Aparte Margot puede traer una amiguita" decía de forma picarona el soldado de mirada gris.

"Tu nunca cambiarás" decía también entre risas la mesera a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Porque no" se había dado por vencido el moreno.

A pesar que el capitán era pobre, a este nunca le había faltado nada.

Tenía amigos los cuales consideraba sus hermanos, una bella y dulce prometida que lo esperaba todas las noches en casa, y un trabajo, que por más extraño que pareciera, le gustaba bastante.

La adrenalina, más al mismo tiempo el poder de proteger, era algo que el capitán no cambiaría por nada.

Nunca se había quejado sobre sus carencias, ya que nunca había sentido carecer de algo realmente.

¿Entonces porque ahora sentía que algo le faltaba?

De pronto, unos ojos azules captaron a una bella rosa que se encontraba afuera de aquella cantina.

En definitiva, la rosa era muy bella.

_La joven se llamaba Candice, ¿Verdad?_


	3. Caminos Separados

**El capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida O.o**

**Ven, son consentidas :D**

"En dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto he aprendido acerca de la vida: Sigue adelante"

_-Robert Lee Frost _

"¿Seguro que puedes llevarlo tú solo?" preguntaba el rubio a su amigo moreno, ya que dudaba que este pudiera llevar al pelirrojo hacia su casa. "Si, aparte no es la primera vez" respondió este, mientras empezaba a recordar todas las veces que Renalt se había caído de borracho en celebraciones del trabajo, pero sobre todo, recordaba todas las veces que él tuvo que llevarlo a su casa. En definitiva, el joven Lacharite le tenía bastante gusto a la bebida.

Alex soltó un pequeño suspiro en señal de derrota. "Bueno" empezaba a hablar, "Cualquier problema hazme saber. Nos vemos mañana" finalizo, para después ver como sus dos amigos iban caminando en dirección opuesta de él.

Normalmente el trio se quedaba en la cantina 'La Vie' hasta las once de la noche, para después cada uno dirigirse hacia su casa, y descansar hasta que tuvieran que regresar al trabajo. Sin embargo, aquella noche a Renalt se le habían pasado las copas, así que como de costumbre, Paul tenía que llevarlo a su casa. De hecho el pelirrojo ya se había tardado, ya que este no se había emborrachado así desde hace tres meses.

En cuanto el rubio vio que sus dos amigos se iban alejando de él, este empezó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

La noche era cálida, y el capitán Evans se encontraba caminando en las solitarias calles de Paris, Francia, mientras veía las estrellas. _Que bella noche_ reflexionaba, justo antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. La belleza de aquella noche, pero sobretodo, de aquellas estrellas, hizo que el recuerdo de cierta noche de verano regresara al corazón del rubio.

_Esa noche fue el comienzo de una bella historia…_

**Capítulo 3**

**- Caminos Separados -**

Era una noche de verano del año 1914, y en ese entonces, tres amigos se encontraban en un restaurante francés esperando por su cena.

"¡TIENEN UNA IDEA EN LO QUE SE ACABAN DE METER!" se había levantado de pronto un pelirrojo de su asiento, para después gritarle a todo pulmón a su par de amigos. Un escalofriante, pero sobretodo, drástico tono de palidez se había apoderado del rostro del joven Lacharite.

Ni Alex ni Paul respondieron de inmediato, ya que estos sabían la reacción que tomaría el pelirrojo. Por otra parte, las palabras _"Ya nos enlistamos en el ejército, yo iré a combate en dos semanas, y Paul ira en un mes"_ giraban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Renalt.

Paul había sido el primero en intentar hablar con el joven de ojos grises, "Renalt…" pero este no quería explicaciones. "¿¡Acaso quieren terminar muertos en un maldito campo de batalla!?"

"Recuerda que los tres habíamos planeado enlistarnos en…"

"¡Acordamos enlistarnos en la área de información! ¡NUNCA ACORDAMOS IR A COMBATE!"

En aquella noche de verano del año 1914, Renalt, Paul y Alex se encontraban en un restaurante para celebrar que se acababan de graduar de la escuela militarizada, y por fin podrían enlistarse en su área de interés, la cual era el área de información. O al menos eso era lo que Renalt creía que celebraban.

La verdadera razón de aquella 'celebración' era para que Paul y Alex, le avisaran a su amigo que estos dos irían a combate a la guerra que se acababa de declarar.

Semanas antes de que el trio de amigos estuviera por terminar la escuela, estos empezaron a escuchar rumores cada vez más fuertes sobre una posible guerra, pero no cualquier tipo de guerra, sino una bastante fuerte. Desde hace meses atrás, los problemas entre países europeos aumentaban cada vez más, siendo las causas principales el militarismo, nacionalismo, alianzas e imperialismo. El día 28 de junio del año 1914, ocurrió el asesinato de Franz Ferdinand, el archiduque de Austria en ese entonces, príncipe imperial de Austria, príncipe real de Hungría y Bohemia y, desde 1896 hasta su muerte, el heredero al trono austrohúngaro. Su asesinato en Sarajevo precipitó la declaración de guerra de Austria contra Serbia, que desencadenó La Primera Guerra Mundial.

Cada vez se venían más problemas entre las naciones europeas, y estos problemas, hicieron que para el 1 de agosto de 1914, Alemania le declarara la guerra a Rusia. En cuestión de dos días, Francia se veía involucrada en todo este caos.

"Creí que queríamos salvar vidas, no acabarlas…" empezaba a hablar Renalt en un tono más calmado, mas también en uno decepcionado. Después de que el joven se había vuelto a sentar, su par de manos se dirigieron directamente a su rostro, para así poder ocultarlo. Renalt sabía que si el rubio y el morenos iban a combate, jamás regresarían.

Justamente como le paso tanto a su padre, como al de Paul.

"Renalt" Alex intentaba hacer que el pelirrojo escuchara sus razones. "Esto no es por lo que crees"

"¿Entonces porque? No entiendo, ¡Explíquenme porque rayos están haciendo esta estupidez!"

De pronto, un sobre color amarillo claro acababa de ser puesto en la mesa por Paul, para después Alex poner una foto de un hombre de edad avanzada. "¿Qué es esto?" cuestiono el joven de mirada gris de inmediato.

Paul decidió ser el primero en explicar su razón. "Reinhard Adlersflügel" dijo para después empezar a abrir el sobre que acababa de poner sobre la mesa.

_Reinhard Adlersflügel_, Renalt creía ya saber el rumbo por el cual iba aquella conversación, porque tanto él, como Alex, sabían muy bien quien era aquel hombre. Paul había estado obsesionado con aquel alemán desde hace ya varios años.

"No me digas que…"

"Los imbéciles de la milicia no lograron nada. Iré yo mismo a matar a aquel tipo"

Reinhard Adlersflügel era un miembro de la mafia alemana la cual Francia había estado investigando desde hace ya un tiempo, principalmente por ser uno de los aliados principales de Casimir Rouselle, un mafiosos que había aparecido hacía pocos meses atrás, y el cual estaba adquiriendo cada vez más poder tanto en Francia, como en todo el continente europeo. El padre de Paul, el señor Pascal Rottier, había sido asesinado por aquel alemán después de que este descubrió que el hombre era encubierto de la milicia francesa. Desde ese entonces, el moreno ha estado obsesionado con acabar con el alemán. Paul Rottier fue el primero de los tres jóvenes, el cual su vida había sido afectada de forma tanto directa como indirecta gracias a Casimir Rouselle.

"A estar en la milicia, tengo acceso a archivos especiales…"

"¡Y no es por eso que te ibas a meter al servicio de información! De INFORMACIÓN, ¡Área de inteligencia! ¡Donde se especializa en analizar, en investigar, en cuidar, EN INVESTIGAR!"

Paul interrumpió de manera brusca a su amigo. "Logre meterme a los archivos de la milicia, estaré en la unidad que ira a Colonia y tendrá contacto directo con Abelard Fleischer, el cuñado de Reinhard Adlersflügel"

Antes de que Renalt pudiera seguir protestando, el rubio había comenzado a hablar. "Por mi parte, el hombre de aquella foto es Aldrick Lefévren un coronel de la milicia el cual se encuentra en Alemania. Es posible que ese hombre sea mi padre"

Renalt no respondió nada, solo se le quedo viendo al rubio con una expresión de preocupación y de sorpresa. Alrededor de un año después de que los tres amigos habían iniciado su amistad, el rubio les confeso su falta de memoria, así que tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo, sabían muy bien la historia que el rubio no recordaba.

Alex seguía hablando. "No iré directamente a él, primero investigare el asunto de su hijo 'casualmente' perdido desde hace unos años atrás. Lo hare siendo soldado, y con mi trabajo, espero subir de rango y poder estar bajo sus órdenes. Si todo sale acordado a mi plan, dentro de un tiempo hablare directamente con el sobre este tema, y si tengo suerte, este hombre puede ayudarme a recordar la vida que perdí" concluyo, mientras apuntaba su dedo índice a la foto del rubio que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Unos ojos negros y unos ojos azules se encontraban mirando al pelirrojo en señal de que no cambiarían de opinión por nada del mundo. Esto era simplemente, demasiado personal. "¿Acordaron esto juntos?" pregunto Renalt, ya que se le había hecho demasiada coincidencia de que sus dos amigos tuvieran esas pistas al mismo tiempo.

"No" respondió Paul. "Yo encontré este archivo mientras seguíamos en la escuela, después escuche una conversación entre Alex y nuestro ex profesor de política. El rubiecito de acá estaba preguntando demasiado por el coronel Aldrick Lefévren"

"Después de la graduación Paul nos iba a decir a los dos lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero como cierto pelirrojo se encontraba demasiado ocupado rayándole el carro al señor Roux…" continuaba la conversación Alex, mientras veía la repentina mueca de enojo que se hizo presente en el rostro de su amigo al recordarle a su querido maestro de historia.

_Señor Roux, ¡Váyase al demonio!_ Pensó el joven Lacharite, después de recordar como su maestro no lo había dejado tomar su examen final de historia, porque este había llegado tarde gracias a que se había quedado dormido en la enfermería por una infección de hígado que le había dado el día anterior. El pobre tenía la nota de la enfermera, del hospital, del doctor y hasta de la recepcionista, pero como había llegado un minuto y medio después de que el examen había comenzado, su querido maestro no lo dejo entrar. Esto causo que Renalt reprobara el segundo semestre de historia de su último año de escuela, haciendo que por poco el joven no se graduara. Si no fuera por las tres horas que le tuvo que llorar a su director y a su consejero, el pobre no se hubiera graduado.

Pero este no era el momento de recordar a ciertos maestritos. La preocupación y el miedo, seguían apoderando al pelirrojo. "Renalt, regresaremos vivos, y después Alex y yo ingresaremos al servicio de información" intentaba hacer Paul que su amigo recuperara los ánimos, ya que sabía perfectamente, que la noticia que le acababan de dar, era prácticamente como haberle dicho que morirían en poco tiempo.

Alex también quería animar a su amigo, "Esto será solo por un tiempo, aparte nos volveremos a ver y cuando los problemas de Alemania y Francia terminen, como dijo Paul, estaremos contigo en el servicio de información" dijo para después darle una palmada de consuelo a su amigo.

Con un suspiro de preocupación, y de derrotar, Renalt pregunto, "¿Y no hay algo que los pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?"

El rubio soltó una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad, "No" respondió de inmediato con un tono de convencimiento total. Alex respondió justo antes de que este sintiera como salsa de tomate, pedazos de carne, y pasta de espagueti fueran derramados en su cabeza.

_¿¡QUE RAYOS!?_

Carcajadas por parte de Paul y de Renalt se apoderaron de la escena, al ver como la mesera le acababa de tirar la cena que habían pedido a Alex. _Ya se me hacía que el espagueti había tardado._

Unos ojos color miel claro se abrieron por completo en señal de vergüenza y de preocupación. "¡SEÑOR DISCULPE, DISCULPE, DISCULPE, DISCULPE, DISCULPE!" repetía su arrepentimiento la mesera mientras intentaba quitarle la salsa de tomate al rubio de la cara.

"No… no se… preocupe" respondía Alex intentando ocultar su enfado, mientras se quitaba la salsa de los ojos con sus manos. "Está bien señorita" le decía Paul a la mesera al ver la cara de angustia que tenía esta. En cuanto el rubio termino por quitarse la salsa que le había caído a los ojos, la cual le impedían ver, este volteo a ver a la dueña de las manos las cuales intentaban quitarle la comida de encima.

Una mujer bastante joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de alrededor de unos quince años de edad, poseedora de unos enormes ojos color miel, los cuales tenían grandes y gruesas pestañas negras. Una nariz fina y respingada, con un pequeño lunar cubriéndola. Unos labios delicados de color carmesí, que le daban un toque tanto dulce, como tentador. Aquella joven era dueña de una cabellera lacia de color café claro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, la cual estaba recogida en una media colita de caballo trenzada, y la cual cubría su frente con un salvaje copete.

A Alex hasta se le había olvidado la comida que lo cubría, ya que aquellos ojos de color y de expresión tan dulce como la miel, lo habían envuelto por completo. "No se preocupe" le respondió a la dueña poseedora de esa dulce miel, mientras este le mandaba una dulce sonrisa, causándole a la joven un repentino color rojo en sus mejillas.

La mesera se retiró de pronto. "Enseguida les traigo otros tres platos" les aviso a los jóvenes para después volverse a dirigir a la cocina. Un par de ojos color azul siguieron la figura de esa dulce y apenada joven hasta que esta desapareció completamente de su vista.

Y como siempre, comentarios de parte del moreno y del pelirrojo fueron echados a Alex. "Alguien consiguió nueva novia…" decía Renalt con tono burlesco. "Me pregunto si tendrá una amiga" empezaba a decir de forma algo celosa Paul.

El par de amigos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque en situaciones normales, el rubio les hubiera dado una patada, les hubiera dicho una maldición o simplemente les hubiera dicho que se callaran. Sin embargo, aquella noche Alex solo se quedó pensando en la castaña que acababa de conocer.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, un mesero había llegado a la mesa de los jóvenes para darles su orden de espagueti, y para volver a pedir disculpas por el descuido de la previa mesera. El rubio adquirió una expresión de decepción al ver que aquella castaña no había regresado.

El asunto del alemán, del supuesto padre de Alex, o de cualquier cosa involucrada con la guerra, fue ignorado por el trio en aquella cena. Durante su estadía en el restaurante, Alex, Paul y Renalt solamente se la pasaron hablando y recordando sobre sus años en la escuela militarizada.

"Todavía me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos" había hablado de pronto Paul, para después soltar una sonrisa. "Ese día sí que nos metimos en problemas"

"Renalt idiota" respondió el rubio, para después empezar a recordar y platicar el comienzo de su amistad.

Los tres jóvenes habían ingresado a la escuela militarizada a la edad de quince años. La primera clase que habían tenido los amigos juntos había sido matemáticas. A pesar que ese día los jóvenes se habían 'conocido' su amistad había empezado al día siguiente, en la cantina 'La Vie' todo gracias al responsable de Renalt. Aunque había sido el primer día de clases, el maestro, que en ese entonces era el señor Mynatt, les había dejado treinta problemas de tarea a sus alumnos. A la mañana siguiente, el súper estudioso de Renalt Lacharite se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad al salón de matemáticas, suplicando a sus compañeros que le pasaran la tarea.

El pobre recibió un "No" como respuesta.

El pobre había recibido un "No" como respuesta, hasta que conoció a Paul Rottier.

El moreno le contesto "Vete al demonio"

Algo más original.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y el pelirrojo tenía en su mochila un papel con treinta problemas sin resolver. El pobre se encontraba temblando de pánico, y con lo inteligente y sensato que Renalt Lacharite era en ese entonces, este hizo lo más honesto del mundo.

En cuanto Paul se distrajo, Renalt intercambio su tarea por la del moreno.

De pronto, el señor Mynatt había ingresado al aula, "Saquen su tarea" había dicho enseguida, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a cada alumno, para recoger los problemas de matemáticas que les había dejado. En cuanto el maestro había llegado hacia Renalt, este con una enorme sonrisa de triunfador, le había entregado la tarea.

La tarea de Paul Rottier.

El maestro se dio cuenta, ya que la tarea seguía con el nombre de Paul Rottier.

Renalt no era la persona más inteligente, o atenta del mundo en ese entonces…

"¿¡Me puede explicar esto joven Lacharite!?" decía con un enorme enojo el maestro de matemáticas, mientras apuntaba el nombre de Paul Rottier en la tarea que acababa de entregar el pelirrojo. Por otra parte, el joven de mirada gris ya no encontraba como salvarse.

"¡Paolo me la vendió!" fue lo primero que se le vino a su cabeza, para después sentir como alguien le acababa de aventar un borrador hacia él. "¡No es cierto! El idiota me la robo" intentaba defenderse el dueño de aquel borrador al ver como su tarea había sido cambiada por un papel sin ningún trabajo alguno.

"Paolo no seas mentiroso…"

"¡Me llamo Paul idiota!"

Carcajadas por parte de todos los alumnos se hicieron presentes en aquella clase, pero sobretodo, la carcajada de cierto rubio resalto.

El señor Mynatt mas harto que nada por la falta de respeto que estos nuevos estudiantes le estaban dando, grito en señal de furia total. "¡LACHARITE, ROTTIER Y EVANS SALGAN DEL AULA DE INMEDIATO!"

"Maestro no se enoje…"

"¡El tarado me la robo! ¡Yo no hice nada!"

"¿¡Y yo porque!?"

El sonido de cómo un hombre acababa de golpear el escritorio del pelirrojo con su regla, asusto y callo a todos los alumnos presentes. "¡SI NO SALEN DEL SALON DE INMEDIATO ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE DE QUE LOS EXPULSEN DE TODA FRANCIA!"

Y así fue, como tres quinceañeros salieron regañados de su salón de matemáticas, mientras empezaban a maldecir en silencio.

"Renalt esa vez si te pasaste…" había interrumpido de pronto el recuerdo el joven Rottier, para después mandarle un codazo a su amigo. "Tu haciendo tus tonterías, y yo hasta salí afectado" continuaba la conversación Alex. Por otra parte, Renalt solo respondió ante los reclamos de sus amigos con una sonrisa algo apenada, ya que hasta él aceptaba que esa vez si se pasó.

"Pero gracias a eso nos conocimos" quería defenderse el joven Lacharite, ya que lo más seguro es que el trio nunca hubiera comenzado su amistad si no fuera por aquel pequeño accidente. "¡Hasta las gracias me deberían de dar!" dijo antes de que el recuerdo continuara.

"Paolo me la vendió…" repetía Paul las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo en tono de enfado, mientras tallaba fuertemente la mesa la cual estaba limpiando

"Perdón…" se disculpaba el pelirrojo por milésima vez mientras este barría el piso del lugar.

"¡Y yo que rayos que rayos hago aquí! Ni siquiera los conozco" reclamaba el rubio mientras este limpiaba las ventanas de la cantina.

De pronto Renalt había parado de barrer, para después voltear a ver al rubio, "Renalt Lacharite, mucho gusto" intentaba presentarse para después alzar su mano derecha en señal de saludo. El joven de mirada azulada primero lo vio con cara de enfado, para después soltar un suspiro y presentarse, "Alexander Evans" respondió justo antes de responderle el saludo. "¿Y tú enojón? Ahora se dirigía Alex al moreno.

"¿Yo que?" respondió ya que vio como el par de quinceañeros lo estaban observando. "Que como te llamas" le aclaro Renalt.

"Paul Rottier" respondió antes de empezar a exprimir el trapo con el cual había estado limpiando una de las mesas de la cantina 'La Vie'

Después de que el señor Mynatt había sacado al trio de quinceañeros del aula de matemáticas, este se enojó tanto por la 'falta de respeto' que los jóvenes le habían dado, que el maestro los puso a limpiar por el resto del día. Cuando las clases terminaron, el maestro había decidido que ya había sido castigo suficiente, sin embargo…

"_¡Viejo estúpido!"_

"_Enojón"_

"_Nomas se cree mucho porque tiene una regla…"_

Ciertos comentarios de ciertos jóvenes, hizo que el enojo en el maestro regresara.

Pero como el trio ya había limpiado prácticamente toda la escuela, al señor Mynatt no le quedo de otra más que de mandarlos a limpiar la cantina de una amiga.

"No creo que sea legal que un maestro mande a tres menores de edad a limpiar una cantina…" decía el rubio a sus dos acompañantes. "Los de la milicia hacen lo que quieren" respondió el moreno con un tono de enojo en su voz. Renalt solamente asintió, ya que él creía lo mismo.

Un reflejo de sombro se apodero de la mirada azulada del rubio. "Entonces… ¿Por qué están en la escuela militarizada?" pregunto, ya que la actitud de Paul y Renalt lo dejaron bastante sorprendidos. Al parecer cierto moreno y cierto pelirrojo le tenían algo de odio o rencor a todo aquel ambiente.

"Asuntos familiares"

"Es personal"

Alex suspiro porque al parecer ninguno iba a decir nada. _Bueno, mejor no insisto. _

"No tienen ni idea de lo amargados que eran en ese entonces" volvía a interrumpir el rubio el recuerdo, para dirigirse a sus amigos. "Se creían mucho…"

Y un golpe por parte del moreno y del pelirrojo se le fue aventado al rubio. "¡Auch!" se quejó.

"Bueno al parecer alguien sigue interrumpiendo y no quiere terminar de recordar la hermosa memoria del comienzo de nuestra amistad" decía indignado Renalt, ya que él era el que se encontraba narrando el recuerdo.

"¿Hermosa?" respondió riendo Paul. "Renalt… ese día por poco incendiamos a 'La Vie'"

"¡Eso fue culpa de Alex!"

"¿¡Que!? ¡Si tú fuiste el tarado que se le ocurrió hacer ese experimento!"

" ¡Ustedes eran requeté aburridos y me encontré unos cerillos! ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?"

"…"

Carcajadas por parte de Paul predominaban en aquella mesa. "Los tres tuvimos la culpa" intentaba hacer las paces, "Pero es un recuerdo bastante agradable de recordar"

Una expresión algo seria se apodero del rostro del pelirrojo. "Pues para nosotros, pero creo que hasta el día de hoy, el señor Mynatt nos sigue odiando…"

"Eso no lo dudes" respondieron Alex y Paul al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y en cuanto menos lo pensaron, el trio acababa de terminar su cena de celebración. A pesar que los amigos se la pasaron riendo y recordando sus 'aventuras' en la escuela militarizada, Alex no pudo sacarse la imagen de la hermosa mesera que había conocido.

"Entonces…" Renalt había sido el primero en pararse de la mesa, en señal de que el trio ya se iba. "Creo que no nos veremos en un tiempo…" dijo de forma triste mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante.

"¡Renalt!" le dio una palmada amistosa Alex. "Me voy en dos semanas, y Paul todavía se quedara por un mes"

"Aparte te seguiremos molestando. Te mandare cartas tanto a ti como al rubiecito para decirles cómo va mi plan con el alemán"

A pesar que el par de amigos querían animar al joven de mirada gris, estos no lo lograron. Sin embargo, en aquella noche Renalt hizo su mayor esfuerzo para intentar ocultar su tristeza, haciendo que el rubio y el moreno se enteraran de los verdaderos sentimientos del joven, años después.

Justo antes de que el trio saliera por completo del restaurante,

Unos ojos azules captaron la figura de cierta castaña.

_¿Es ella?_

"Chicos… había llamado de pronto Alex a su par de amigos. "Umm… los veo ma…"

"Anda ve don Juan" lo interrumpió de pronto Paul, ya que este alcanzo a ver la razón de la repentina 'felicidad' de su amigo. No habían pasado ni veinte segundo, y el rubio ya se dirigía a la dueña de aquella cabellera castaña.

Al otro extremo de la salida del restaurante, una quinceañera se encontraba guardando sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Aquel había sido un día bastante duro, ya que habían tenido más clientes de lo normal. Sin embargo, a pesar que el día había sido difícil y agotador,

_Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos…_

Una mirada de color azul hizo que a la joven no se le hubiera hecho un día tan malo.

_Yo debí de haberles llevado los nuevos platos. Capas que hice que pensara que fui una grosera, _empezaba a reflexionar la mesera, mientras un ligero sonrojo se iba apoderando de sus mejillas.

_Tal vez, si mañana regresa… _pensaba la quinceañera en cómo se disculparía, de nuevo, con el misterioso rubio al cual había bañado de pedazos de espagueti. La joven no podía negar que…

_Pues no estaba feo…_

"¿Señorita?"

La repentina voz de un hombre hizo prácticamente saltar a la castaña del susto. "¿¡Que rayos!?" dijo justo antes de voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

El rubio al ver el susto que le provoco a la joven, solo pudo decir "Hola" con una sonrisa algo apenada.

"¿Hola?" respondió la mesera para después darse cuenta que aquel hombre había sido el mismo al cual había roseado de espagueti. _Su ropa todavía tiene salsa. Trae uniforme, ¿Es soldado?_

"Umm…" Alex ya ni sabía para que había ido con aquella joven, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Un sentimiento de nerviosismo, y la extraña, pero sobretodo, repentina sensación de mariposas en el estómago, había consumido a Alexander Evans.

Y que aquella bella joven estuviera viéndolo con unos enormes e inocentes ojos color miel, no ayudaba mucho.

"Me llamo Alexander Evans, pero bueno, todos me dicen Alex" dijo rápidamente para después levantar su mano derecha en señal de saludo. "Te vi muy preocupada, y solo pues… umm… quería decirte… que no tienes, que… preocuparte" dijo para después señalar las manchas de salsa de tomate que todavía tenía en su ropa.

La dulce mesera le correspondió el saludo al rubio. "Sofía Chevalier" comenzaba a presentarse.

"Sofía… muy bello nombre debo decir"

La joven mesera tenía su mirada de color miel enfocada en el rostro del hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Al parecer era un joven soldado, dueño de una cabellera rubia lacia, y de unos ojos color azul penetrante. _Tiene una mirada muy… fuerte, determinada. _La joven se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando el rostro del joven soldado, que no se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo con expresión de niña enamorada.

"Di… disculpe joven. Tengo que ir a mi casa y…"

Pero a Alex no se le había escapado la forma en que Sofía lo estaba mirando.

"¿Vive lejos de aquí?" Pregunto.

"No" respondió rápidamente la joven, para después señalar con su dedo índice el camino el cual recorría todas las noches. "Solo tengo que caminar derecho por como diez minutos"

"¿Diez minutos? Ya es muy tarde para que una jovencita este caminando sola"

Con cada palabra del rubio, el color carmesí iba aumentando en las mejillas de la castaña. "Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"¿Le molesta si la acompaño?"

Una joven empezaba a odiar como no podía apartar su mirada color miel del rubio que se encontraba enfrente de ella. "Eh… no, umm, digo que no me molesta pe… pero no creo que deba"

"¿Y porque no?" pregunto bastante curioso Alex, ya que no veía nada de malo que acompañara a aquella dulce mesera.

"…no nos conocemos" respondió Sofía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y a pesar que realmente lo era, Alex no le tomo importancia (o al menos la importancia que le tenía que dar).

"Pero si le acabo de decir mi nombre"

"Joven, si dejo que me acompañe, capaz que termina siendo un asaltante y…"

"Y que no ve como estoy uniformado" dijo para después señalar su uniforme. "Soy soldado, mi deber es proteger, no atacar"

"Si porque los de la milicia son tan buenos…" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña.

Alex noto rápidamente la forma en la que la joven se refería a los de la milicia, con un tono tanto sarcástico, como de rencor. "Veo que alguien no le tiene mucho cariño a los soldados" dijo Alex mientras fingía tristeza. "Creo que tendré que cambiar su opinión"

Una mirada color azul, le hizo entender a Sofía por primera vez en muchos años, que todavía existía la posibilidad que hubiera soldados con un corazón honesto en este mundo. "Tal vez pueda joven…"

A pesar que la castaña ya había rechazado la oferta del rubio, la plática, pero sobretodo, la tierna sonrisa de este, hizo que ambos jóvenes empezaran a caminar uno al lado de otro en aquella noche de verano del año 1914. En cuanto menos lo pensó la mesera, aquel soldado la había acompañado en todo su recorrido hacia su casa. Al principio no hablaron de nada en específico, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más iba aprendiendo el rubio de su acompañante.

Sofía Chevalier era una tierna quinceañera nacida y criada en París, Francia. Tenía un hermano diez años menor que ella llamado Elliot, el cual poseía los mismos ojos color miel de la castaña, los cuales heredaron gracias a su madre, Angeline Chevalier, una mujer blanca y de cabellera rubia lacia corta. Sin embargo, la pequeña criatura de cinco años había heredado el pelo negro ondulado y la piel morena de su padre, Frederic Chevalier. En el hogar de Sofía, también vivía su abuela Paulette Chevalier, una mujer morena muy tradicional de edad avanzada, de mirada negra, y pelo rizado del mismo color.

Después de la muerte del abuelo de Sofía, Afaq Hajjar, su abuela Paulette cayó en una severa depresión (debida principalmente al pleito que tuvieron antes de que el señor Hajjar muriera) siendo esta la causa principal por la cual su hijo mejor decidió llevarla a vivir con ellos. El pleito había sido tan fuerte, que a pesar de lo tradicional que la señora Paulette era, aun así decidió quitarse el apellido de su marido.

Justo como sus hijos lo habían hecho años atrás.

Ahora que las clases habían terminado, la castaña trabajaba tiempo completo como mesera ya que quería ahorrar dinero para poder entrar a la escuela de gastronomía. El sueño de Sofía era llegar a ser una chef distinguida e importante en todo el país, y continente. Sin embargo, parte de su sueldo también se iba a su casa. La familia Chevalier estaba pasando por una pequeña crisis económica. Nunca habían sido ricos, pero ahora el dinero si les empezaba a faltar, más de lo normal.

Y con el asunto de la guerra, ahora lo importante era cuidar el dinero.

"Y esa casita color azul cielo es donde vivo" apunto Sofía a la vieja casa, en señal de que su recorrido con el joven soldado había terminado. En cuanto el rubio vio la sonrisa de la castaña al decir donde se encontraba su hogar, este no pudo evitar sonreír también. "Pues fueron unos diez minutos bastante rápidos"

Sofía enfoco su mirada en la del soldado. "Veo que después del todo no fuiste un asaltante" dijo de forma juguetona la joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

"Te dije que era bueno" dijo entre risas Alex.

"Si" afirmo la mesera.

A Alex nunca se le habían pasado diez minutos de forma tan rápida. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la castaña. En cualquier momento esta entraba, y lo más probable es que fuera la última vez que la viera. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta ante esa realidad.

Por otra parte, la castaña se encontraba teniendo un sentimiento igual. "Creo que… ya debería entrar" decía entre risas apenadas, ya que ya llevaba algo de tiempo parada en la entrada de su casa, riéndose y mandándole miradas al rubio.

"Si" respondió Alex con una extraña sensación en el estómago. "Fue… fue un gusto Sofía" dijo justo antes de ver como la quinceañera se adentraba a su casa, para después empezar a caminar lejos de aquel lugar. _Que mujer tan bonita._

Alex ya se había alejado unos metros de aquella casa, y ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que nunca más volvería a ver a aquella dulce joven,

"¡Alex!" cuando de pronto el sonido de esta gritando su nombre, se hizo presente en sus odios.

Rápidamente el joven soldado volteo a ver a dirección de la castaña. "Umm…" y pudo notar el tierno color carmesí que poseían sus mejillas. "Otra vez, perdón por lo del espagueti…"

"Ya te dije que no hay prob…"

"Mañana date una vuelta por el restaurante. Trabajo ahí todos los días, y pues, me gustaría invitarte algo de tomar, tu sabes, en recompensa por lo de hoy"

Ahora era el rubio el que poseía el color carmesí en sus mejillas. "Claro"

"Bueno, buenas noches" se despidió la joven para ahora si entrarse a su casa, con una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada.

Mientras Alex se iba alejando de aquella casa azul cielo, una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro del rubio. _Pensé que las mariposas en el estómago se extinguían a los quince años. _

Sin embargo…

La caminata del joven soldado se vio interrumpida, ya que este sintió de repente algo extraño en su pie derecho. Al parecer el rubio acababa de pisar algo, así que este fijo su mirada para ver que era.

_¿Una rosa? ¿De dónde salió esta rosa?_

Una muy bella rosa acababa de ser pisoteada por Alex. En cuanto este vio la hermosa rosa toda rota, sucia y maltratada.

_Una dulce rosa._

Un fuerte escalofrió envolvió tanto su espalda, como su interior.

Aquella noche de verano del año 1914, había sido el comienza de la historia de amor entre el soldado Alexander Evans y la mesera Sofía Chevalier. La invitación que la castaña le había hecho al rubio, termino por convertirse en una costumbre de este. En cuanto Alex menos lo pensó, este ya estaba visitando a la dulce mesera en su trabajo todos los días. Y en cuanto Sofía también menos lo pensó, está ya conocía la mayor parte de la vida del soldado Evans. El rubio ya hasta le había presentado a Renalt y Paul a la mesera como su 'amiga'.

"Oohhhhh… con que nuestra mesera se llama Sofía. Mmm, si tienes razón, si es muy bonita"

"¡Renalt!"

A pesar que a Renalt a veces no era muy prudente con las conquistas de Alex, Paul tampoco no se quedaba atrás.

"Señorita Sofía, déjame decirle que este rubiecito no deja de hablar de usted" dijo el moreno justo antes de ver como la mesera adquiría un color carmesí en sus mejillas, _y también se sonroja tanto como dice Alex, _y también justo antes de que sintiera un golpe en su cabeza por parte del rubio.

"¡Paul…!"

Hasta el rubio y borrachín de Simón había conocido a la joven.

"¿Con que esta es la madre de mis nietos? Aww, ¡Serán unos niños hermosos!"

"¡SIMÓN!"

Simón nunca había tenido hijos, y ya que este había conocido y cuidado a Alex ya siendo el soldado un adolescente, el borrachín anhelaba más que nada el día que el joven que consideraba su hijo le trajera nietos. Para nadie era secreto que Alex era algo 'amistoso' con las mujercitas que llegaba a conocer, así que esta castaña era muy especial, ya que había sido la primera en hacer que el rubio sacara su príncipe interior.

O al menos eso creía Simón…

Risas, sonrojos, y anécdotas se habían apoderado de la vida de Alexander Evans tanto en ese entonces, como en los próximos días. Esa había sido su vida por los días por los próximos 13 días.

"Sofía, te… tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué Alex?"

Las risas y las pláticas habían terminado de manera muy rápida, ya que en la noche del día número trece, el joven soldado le tuvo que dar una noticia a la castaña.

Un enorme nudo en la garganta de Alex se empezaba a formar cada vez más. "Es… sobre mi trabajo" el rubio ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver a la joven a los ojos. No tenía el valor, de pensar en que jamás volvería a ver esos tiernos ojos color miel.

"Te escucho" respondió con una sonrisa en los labios la dulce mesera. A pesar que apenas llevaban ella y joven rubio dos semanas de conocerse, Sofía ya le había desarrollado un cariño bastante especial al soldado. La joven ya hasta empezaba a creer que tal vez se estaba enamor…

"Mañana tendré que partir a Alemania. Iré a combate"

"…" y el dolor que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras, solo afirmaban que el sentimiento realmente existía.

"Sofía…"

Una mirada azulada acababa de ver como una dulce castaña hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no soltar los cristales que se acababan de crear en su mirada color miel. En esos momentos, las palabras de Renalt era en lo único que podía pensar Alex. _"¿Y no hay algo que los pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?"_

_Ahora la hay._

Dos semanas. La convivencia de dos semanas con una dulce joven, había sido motivo suficiente para que el rubio se empezara a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás.

"Oh" había podido al fin hablar la joven. "Pues… pues mucha suerte" dijo justo antes de salir corriendo del restaurante.

"¡SOFÍA!"

¿Cuántos soldados regresan después de ir a pelear a la guerra? Pocos, muy pocos, y los que lo hacían, siempre traían o una herida física, o una mental. La joven Chevalier sabía muy bien eso.

"Sofía por favor…" había alcanzado Alex a la castaña, para después agarrarla del brazo. "¡Esto solo será por un tiempo! Regresare muy pronto y… y…" Alex ya ni sabía si estaba intentando convencer a la castaña, o a él mismo.

"¡¿Y qué?! Cuando regreses, que…" quería una respuesta la quinceañera. Tenía una esperanza, una muy diminuta esperanza, de que al menos Alex sintiera algo más que amistad por ella.

"Y si quieres, podríamos intentar algo…"

Las lágrimas de la joven acababan de parar. "¿Intentar que?" pregunto mientras un tierno calor se apoderaba de su pecho.

"Sofía" la mano del rubio acababa de agarrar el mentón de la joven, para así esta pudiera mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Te quiero"

"Oh"

"¿Oh?"

_¿¡Que hago!? _Sofía Chevalier no tenía mucha experiencia en el área del amor, así que tener a un dulce rubio confesar sus sentimientos, la habían dejado sin habla. "Alex… ¿Qué me estas proponiendo?"

"Te escribiré" dijo rápidamente el rubio. "Te escribiré todos los días, y si cuando regrese, te gustaría intentar algo…"

Y Alex ya no pudo continuar de dar su discurso amoroso, ya que los tiernos y vírgenes labios de cierta mesera lo acababan de interrumpir. "¡Si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si!"

"¿Si?"

"¡Si quiero intentar algo!" anunciaba Sofía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Oh" el rubio ya ni se creía lo que estaba pasando. Quien diría, que a la castaña que se encontraba ahora abrazando, le había tomado solamente dos semanas, para robarle el corazón.

"También te quiero" le dijo la joven a su ahora novio en su oído, para después plantarle un dulce beso.

_En definitiva, ahora la hay._

Después de la tierna, y dramática escena entre el soldado y la mesera, Sofía decidió llevar a Alex a cenar con su familia, para presentarlo ahora como su pareja. Aunque la idea había sido originalmente de la joven, está ya se empezaba a arrepentir en cuanto llegaron a la casita color azul cielo. Los nervios la estaban haciendo temblar.

"Creo que vamos muy rápido, ¡Vámonos!" dijo temerosa la joven en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

"Sofía" la había agarrado Alex de la mano, para traerla de nuevo hacia él. Al parecer la joven si se quería ir de verdad. "El que debería estar nervioso soy yo, no tú. Aparte, no sé cuantas semanas o meses estaré en Alemania, así que se me hace una buena idea que de una vez me presente con tu familia" le dijo justo antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

"¿¡QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE TIPO!?" había interrumpido de pronto un hombre de tez morena la tierna escena entre la joven pareja al abrir la puerta. "Frederic ¿Por qué estas gritando?" ahora una mujer rubia acababa de llegar también. "¡Hay ustedes que no dejan dormir!" se acababa de unir una mujer morena de edad avanzada, la cual cargaba un niño de cinco años medio dormido en sus brazos.

"Hay…" Sofía esperaba al menos poder pasar a su casa para presentarles a su familia su ahora novio. Por otra parte, Alex se encontraba algo incómodo ya que ciertos ojos verdes lo estaban mirando en forma asesina.

"Familia, al menos déjenos pasar" entro Sofía mientras tenia a Alex agarrado de la mano a la casa Chevalier.

"Sofía, ¿Quién es este joven?" había preguntado de pronto la señora Angeline Chevalier al ver al rubio que acompañaba a su hija.

Después de que el señor Frederic Chevalier cerrara la puerta de entrada, este se unió a la conversación. "Hijita, ¿Quién es este orangután?"

"¡Papá!"

El hombre de tez morena era algo celoso cuando se trataba de su hija dorada.

"¿Soldado?" le pregunto la abuela Paulette al ver el uniforme que tenía puesto el joven rubio. "Si señora, tengo poco de que me gradué de la escuela militarizada" le respondió Alex.

"¿Sofía?" a pesar que la señora Chevalier ya tenía sospechas sobre quien podría ser este joven soldado, aun así quería escucharlo de la boca de su hija.

La castaña decidió ponerse enfrente de toda su familia, para después apretar fuertemente la mano del rubio, y ya poder empezar su anuncio. "Mamá, papá, abuela… Elliot" hasta su hermanito de cinco años parecía estar interesado sobre quien era este joven, ya que sus ojitos color miel habían despertado por completo.

"Él es Alexander Evans" dijo para después señalar al rubio. "Mi novio"

"Hola…" dijo entre sonrisas apenadas Alex, mientras intentaba presentarse con su ahora suegros.

"¿Qué?"

"Aww…"

"Oh"

"¡Yayy!"

Cada miembro de la familia Chevalier había adquirido una emoción diferente ante la noticia del noviazgo entre Sofía y Alex. Al parecer, el niño Elliot había sido el único el cual parecía agradarle.

"¡Buenas tardes señores!" empezaba a saludar a cada familiar de Sofía. "Me pueden decir Alex y…"

"No lo apruebo. Largo"

A pesar que la castaña le había dicho al rubio lo 'especial' que podía llegar a ser su padre, Alex no esperaba algo tan exagerado.

"¡Frederic!" regañaban la mamá y la esposa del hombre la actitud tan grosera de este. "Disculpe Alexander, mi esposo puede ser algo, especial"

"Y enojón, desde niño ha sido igual"

"Madre…"

Un suspiro por parte de la rubia se hizo presente. A pesar que su hija ya se había tardado en traer novio, está ya sabía la actitud que adquiriría su marido. "Bueno, me imagino que nos acompañara a cenar, ¿No joven?" le preguntaba Angeline a Alex.

"Si señora, aparte también hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes"

_Oh no, _la oración recién dicha por el soldado le acababa de dejar un mal sabor de boca a la señora Paulette. "No me diga que ya la embarazo…"

"¡Abuela!"

"¡MADRE!"

A pesar que Paulette Chevalier era una mujer muy tradicional, esta también tenía su sentido del humor.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no" se apresuró a aclarar el rubio. "Nada que ver"

Ni diez minutos acababan de pasar, y la familia Chevalier ya tenía al pobre rubio sudando de nervios.

Después del 'tierno' comentario por parte de la abuela Paulette, la cena fue servida por la señora Angeline. "Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

El interrogatorio acababa de comenzar…

Sofía estaba a punto de responder, pero Alex le dio una palmadita indicándole que lo dejara a él hablar. "Llevamos dos semanas de conocernos, y hoy empezamos nuestro noviazgo"

"¿Dos semanas? ¡En mis tiempos las parejas tomaban al menos tres meses de conocidos para ver si podían dar el siguiente paso!"

"…cállate Frederic" breves recuerdos de los 'tres meses' de los que hablaba el señor Frederic acababan de pasar por la mente de la rubia. _Si a los pocos días ya querías que fuéramos novios._

De pronto, unos ojos color verde pasaron por el recuerdo de la mujer, haciendo que esta sintiera un fuerte escalofrió. _¡No! Hoy no…_

"¿Y a que se dedica joven?" pregunto la abuela Paulette.

"Hace alrededor de dos semanas atrás me gradué de la escuela militarizada. Me enlistare en el área de información, que también se conoce como el área de inteligencia o investigación"

"Ejercito, eh…" analizaba Frederic a su ahora yerno. "¿Su familia a que se dedica?"

Alex casi se ahogaba con el agua que acababa de tomar. No creía que la familia de Sofía preguntara por su familia tan rápido. "Soy… huérfano señor. He pasado mi niñez viviendo con mi tío Simón" mintió, ya que a pesar que quería al borrachín de Simón como si fuera de su misma sangre, Alex estaba seguro que no eran familia de verdad. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su familia, este siempre decía que Simón era su tío.

_¿Huérfano? Lindo novio Sofía… _

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" hasta el niño Elliot quería conocer a su cuñado.

"Dieciocho" le respondió Alex.

"Y bien joven Alexander…"

"Me pueden decir Alex" corrigió el soldado, ya que no Alexander se le hacía demasiado formal.

"Bueno, joven Alex ¿Cuál era esa noticia que nos quería dar?" preguntaba la señora Angeline.

Y después de tomar un gran trago de agua, (el rubio nunca se hubiera imaginado que la familia de Sofía lo pudiera poner tan nervioso) Alex empezó a hablar. "Como les acabo de mencionar, termine la escuela militarizada hace poco y me interesa enlistarme en el área de información. Sin embargo, eso pasara dentro de un tiempo. Como han de saber, la situación política en toda Europa está actualmente bastante mal. Estamos en guerra, en 'La Primera Guerra Mundial' para ser exactos. La razón por la cual me presente ante ustedes como el novio de Sofía de manera tan rápida, es porque iré a combate en Alemania mañana en la mañana"

"¿¡QUE!?" habían gritado de pronto todos.

"Esta decisión la tome desde antes de graduarme de la escuela, debido a los rumores de una posible guerra" continuaba la conversación el rubio, mientras veía las expresiones de sorpresa que todos los miembros de la familia Chevalier tenían en sus rostros. Pero sobre todo, Alex miro como Sofía acababa de bajar la cabeza en cuanto dijo que iría a combate mañana. "Obviamente para ese entonces no conocía a su hija. No les mentiré, su hija se me hizo una jovencita sumamente bella desde la primera vez que me aventó espagueti sobre mi cabeza…"

Un repentino codazo por parte de la castaña interrumpió al rubio. "Todavía no les decimos como nos conocimos" le dijo en un susurro.

Después de que el rubio soltara una breve sonrisa a la ternura que la tierna castaña le provocaba, este continúo. "A pesar que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, les aseguro que quiero a su hija y mis intenciones con ella son de las mejores. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré afuera, mi plan original era mantener una amistad con Sofía hasta que regresara de Alemania, y luego preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, pero bueno, su hija me dio el sí hoy y pues aquí estoy. Repito, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré afuera, así que por eso quería presentarme con ustedes de manera oficial como el novio de su hija Sofía" concluyo, para después besar la mano derecha de la castaña.

_Aww… _al parecer, Alexander Evans se acababa de ganar el corazón de la señora Angeline y de la abuela Paulette.

"¡Que joven tan educado!"

"Elegiste bien Sofía"

Pero todavía le faltaba ganarse el corazón del jefe de la familia.

Frederic no podía negar que el joven soldado tenia modales, y al parecer una buena educación. Pero todavía había algo que no lo convencía del todo.

Después de la introducción oficial de Alex, la familia empezó a comer, mientras estos le seguían cuestionando a la pareja, especialmente sobre ese romántico encuentro de espagueti que el rubio había mencionado momentos atrás.

Al final de la cena, la mayoría de la familia Chevalier había aceptado al rubio como la pareja de la castaña. A pesar que el padre de esta todavía no lo aprobaba del todo, este no puso objeción a la relación.

"Vez, no fue tan malo…" le decía Alex a Sofía mientras iban saliendo de la casa.

"Pues no. Sigo sin creer que esto está pasando"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Una mirada color miel se enfocó en el rubio. "Pues… hoy desperté creyendo que me contarías otra de tus travesuras en la escuela con Renalt y Paul y ya. Ahora resulta que te somos novios, mi familia te conoce y… y te vas mañana" las últimas palabras dichas por Sofía, tenían un peso muy fuerte en su corazón.

"Hey, hey" abrazo de pronto Alex a su novia a ver que esta había empezado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. "Te prometo que voy a regresar. De hecho, tal vez solo este en combate por unas semanas y después me manden de regreso"

"Alex…" la castaña nunca hubiera creído que el joven al cual le había tirado espagueti hace unos días, casi dos semanas atrás, ahora fuera tan importante en su vida. "No… no quiero que te mueras" sollozo antes de devolverle el abrazo a su novio.

"¿Y crees que yo sí? Ahora tengo un motivo muy importante por el cual necesito seguir con vida" le dijo a Sofía justo antes de darle un tierno beso en sus dulces labios.

Después de que la joven pareja separara sus bocas, Sofía continúo con la conversación. "Todo ha pasado tan rápido…" reflexionaba la joven lo rápido que había cambiado su relación con el rubio en las pasadas horas. Pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera gustado, todo lo contrario.

"Lose"

Ahora la castaña era quien se apartaba del rubio, para después limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos. "¿A qué horas sale tu tren mañana?"

"Siete de la mañana"

Una triste sonrisa salió de Sofía. "Que temprano" intentaba mejorar su ánimo.

"Si… el tren me llevara hacia la costa, un poco al norte del país. De ahí tomare un barco que me llevara a Alemania y pues… lo demás…"

"Lo demás será que me escribirás en cuanto te subas al tren, al barco, y cuando llegues a Alemania. Luego golpearas a tipos malos, SOBREVIVIRAS, me escribirás mas, y… y te esperare con Simón con una cena de bienvenida"

Ahora era el rubio quien intentaba controlar ciertos cristales que se habían formado en su mirada. _¿Acaso puede ser más linda? _"¿Me lo juras?"

"Te lo juro"

Después de un largo abrazo, Sofía regreso hacia su casa, para ver desde su ventana como su novio se iba alejando hacia su casa. _Mañana será un día muy, muy largo. _

Al día siguiente, una castaña, un pelirrojo, un moreno y otro rubio, se encontraban en la estación de trenes, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por no llorar.

"¡ALEEEEEEX!" bueno, al pelirrojo ya no le importaba.

"¡Renalt contrólate un poco!" medio regañaba el moreno, ya que este tenía sus manos cubriendo su mirada negra. _Que rápido se pasaron las dos semanas._

_Mi muchacho, _reflexionaba Simón, ya que estos cuatro años que llevaba cuidando al rubio como si fuera su propio hijo, le habían cambiado mucho su vida.

¿Quién dice que los borrachos no podían tener sentimientos?

"Bueno… son las 6:55, creo que ya debería de subirme" el joven soldado nunca hubiera creído que las despedidas en las estaciones de trenes fueran tan emocionales como en las novelas.

El joven ya se había despedido de sus amigos de la militarizada, de su amiga Margot, de su cantinera favorita Lula, de sus vecinos, hasta de la familia de Sofía (justo esa mañana) ahora tenía que despedirse de las personas más importantes de su vida.

"¡Oh vamos! Si me muero, no quiero recordar sus rostros llenos de lágrimas" intentaba levantar el ánimo el rubio, aunque este solo recibió golpes por parte de las cuatro personas presentes.

"¡Vuelves a decir que te mueres y te aseguro que lo harás, pero porque yo te matare!" regañaba Simón al joven que consideraba su hijo, justo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. "Cuídate muchacho. Te estaré esperando en casa con la comida de Sofía"

"Muchas gracias Simón, por todo"

"Y todavía falta más. No te dejare morir hasta que me des mínimo tres nietos"

"¡Simón!"

El hombre rio ante el repentino sonrojo del rubio. "Si ya se, apenas llevas un día con la castaña" dijo justo antes de terminar el abrazo.

Ahora Alex se dirigía a su amigo el cual solía apodar antes el enojón. "Rottier…"

"Evans…"

Alex acababa de estirar su mano derecha en señal de saludo (o más bien de despedida) cuando de pronto sintió como un moreno lo acababa de abrazar. "¡Eres un idiota!"

"…también aprecio nuestra amistad"

Carcajadas de Paul se hicieron presentes. "Cuídate Alex, por favor, regresa"

"Hey… acuérdate que tu también te vas en dos semanas" el rubio quería bajar aunque sea un poco el sentimentalismo, porque ver a uno de tus amigos más fuertes llorar, hacía que el corazón del rubio se ablandara más de lo que debería.

"Nos volveremos a ver Alex"

"Lo se Paul" dijo el rubio justo antes de separarse de su amigo moreno, y justo antes de ver como este intentaba tapar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de su oscura mirada.

Ahora el rubio se dirigía a su pelirrojo favorito. "Renalt…" Alex esperaba un llanto de mínimo tres horas por parte del joven Lacharite, pero este se encontraba más serio que de costumbre.

"Tres años, que rápido, ¿No? Tres años de travesuras…"

"Renalt"

Una mirada gris que se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo llena de vida, ahora intentaba ocultar su dolor. "Todavía me acuerdo todo lo que te hacia enojar en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas la vez que perdimos a la rana del club de biología? Esa vez el señor Cid sí que nos hizo correr. Y la vez que me estuviste persiguiendo por todo el parque porque te pinte bigotes mientras dormías. O la vez que se me salió decirle a Liz Smith que la querías. También cuando te agarre tu tarea, y… el director nos suspendió y… Alex…"

Los brazos de un soldado rodearon de pronto al joven de mirada gris. "Me has metido en miles de problemas Renalt"

"Lose"

"Y aun así, te considero mi hermano…"

Lagrimas por parte del joven Lacharite empezaban a mojar el uniforme de Alex. "No te mueras" le suplicaba a mas no poder. "¡Por favor no te mueras!"

"No lo hare, te lo prometo"

De pronto, una voz interrumpió la escena, ya que esta anunciaba la partida del tren. "6:58, el tren sale en dos minutos"

Alex se apartó de Renalt, para decirle "Ya no chilles, que te vez más feo" justo antes de darle una palmada, señal de que cumpliría su promesa.

"Cuídate"

"Lo haré"

Ahora venía lo difícil. "Haber, siento que alguien me falta" empezaba a decir de forma juguetona el rubio mientras daba vuelta en dirección de la castaña.

"Idiota"

"Yo también te quiero"

Con cada paso que daba el soldado hacia su novia, la mirada color miel de la joven Chevalier, adquiría cada vez más cristales. Hace exactamente dos semanas atrás, la vida de una mesera y un soldado había cambiado por completo.

Sofía abrazo rápidamente al rubio. "Te juro, que si no te mueres, te hare de cenar todas las noches en la casa de Simón" los brazos de tez blanca de la mujer, se encontraban temblando, más esto no le impidió abrazar fuertemente al rubio. La joven Chevalier tenía miedo, de que si saltaba al soldado, este se iría para siempre. "Alex… el tren está a punto de partir" aviso el rubio de Simón, ya que vio como estaban apurando a los últimos pasajeros a entrar al tren.

"Te quiero"

"Yo también"

Alex poso sus labios en los de su novia, para darle su último beso en lo que el soldado creía que podían ser unos meses. Después el rubio agarro su maleta, y se subió al tren, este miraba como sus amigos, su borrachín, y su novia, lo volvían a despedir gritándole cosas.

"¡Regresa completo!"

"No te mueras"

"¡Tráeme licor alemán!"

"¡NO SE TE OCURRA ANDAR DE AMISTOSO CON LAS ALEMANAS!"_._

Esa mañana de verano del año 1914, una pareja de enamorados y una familia se separó, para no volverse a ver hasta medio año después. Tanto Alex como Paul, estuvieron peleando los cuatro años que duro la primera guerra mundial. Sin embargo, sus superiores los dejaban regresar a sus hogares en las fechas de navidad.

Para el 20 de Diciembre de 1914, Sofía Chevalier se encontraba en su hora de descanso, sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba, leyendo la carta más reciente que su novio le había mandado.

_16 de Diciembre de 1914_

_Querida Sofía,_

_Espero que en Francia el clima este mejor, porque aquí en Alemania, no ha parado de nevar desde finales de Octubre. Bueno, en Paris debe de estar nevando también, pero al menos haya nieva más bonito, aquí son solo tormentas y tormentas. Si, el clima está muy feo por acá, y lo peor es que aun así nos hacen salir a pelear. De hecho, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que nuestro coronel nos había dicho que no importa si había un huracán, una tormenta eléctrica, o si había protestas de pacifistas, aun así iríamos a combate? Me acuerdo mucho de eso, pero aun así me acuerdo más de lo mucho que me burle. Bueno, el señor ya me probó que no estaba jugando. Tanto el cómo sus superiores están locos. _

_Me gusta la nieve, pero no que este manchada de sangre. Bueno, no te quiero deprimir o asustar, así que te contare que mañana en la mañana me mandaran a Brandemburgo. Todavía no me especifican la ciudad, pero creo que será Potsdam. No te mentiré, Alemania me ha impresionado bastante. A pesar de ser soldado francés, varios alemanes me han tratado bastante bien. De hecho hubo una cantinera que se me estaba insinuando. Pero ANTES de que empieces a andar de mal pensada, te aviso que le dije enseguida que tenía novia, así que, pues me dejo de molestar unos días después._

_Pero hay tanto gente amigable como gente enojada. Esta semana ya me aventaron como cuatro tomatazos, y no, no fueron de niños jugando, fueron de hombre y el menor parecía de como unos cuarenta años de edad. El patriotismo es muy poderoso, especialmente en estos tiempos de guerra._

_Me he portado bastante bien, así que espero que me manden pronto a Francia aunque sea por unos días. No tienes idea cuanto de he extrañado. Todas las noches me pongo a pensar que en cuanto regrese a Francia pasaran una de dos cosas. O me terminaste cambiando por el meserillo enano idiota que no te deja empezar (pero en cuanto regrese, vas a ver como lo dejo) o te la vas a pasar preguntándome por la gastronomía Alemana, y por los restaurantes. _

_A pesar que la guerra no lleva tanto tiempo, Alemania ya se ve afectada. Un país con ciudades tan hermosas, se encuentra actualmente cubierto de sangre. Pero lo chistoso, es que a pesar de todos estos problemas, si buscas bien, todavía puedes apreciar su belleza. Me encantaría traerte un día para que lo conocieras, pero claro, cuando todo este caos termine. ¿Sabes qué? Te prometo que algún día te traeré. _

_Creo que ya hable mucho de mí, y perdón porque al parecer ni te he preguntado cómo has estado. Pues, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todavía tienes que seguir siendo mesera, o el idiota de tu jefe ya te dejo pasar a la cocina? ¿El meserillo enano ese te sigue molestándote? Te juro, en cuanto regrese, ¡Lo primero que haré es romperle la cara! ¿Elliot todavía tiene problemas de conducta en la escuela? ¿Tu abuela ya se puso mejor? ¿Todavía le caigo mal a tu papá? Y claro, la pregunta del millón,_

_¿Todavía me quieres? Porque créeme, yo lo hago con todo mi corazón, y no sabes cuánto me duele saber que no estuvimos ni un día, juntos como pareja. Cuando regrese, lo compensare todo, lo hare. _

_Y me acaban de avisar que regresaremos a la base. Se me olvidó mencionarte, estoy escribiendo esto desde la fría intemperie de Alemania. Exacto, esto en medio de la nevada, así de mucho nos quieren, nos aprecian, y sobretodo nos cuidan nuestros superiores. _

_Con mucho, mucho, mucho cariño_

_- Alex_

El rubio intentaba mandarle mínimo una carta a la semana a la castaña. Las primeras semanas lo que hacía era escribirle diario, justo como lo había prometido, y mandarle todas las cartas al final de semana. Sin embargo, últimamente el soldado había estado mandado a varios lugares, y a combate mucho más de lo normal. Alex hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no mencionarle a Sofía que este ya había estado a punto de morir más de cinco veces.

Ni tampoco la vez que casi le amputan la pierna.

O cuando creyeron que el joven pudiera estar en coma gracias a un balazo que recibió en la cabeza.

Y una vez uno de sus superiores por poco lo termina atropellando,

El rubio tenía pensado platicarle todo a Sofía, pero una vez que este llegara. Lo que menos quería era tener a su mesera (y próximamente chef) favorita llorando de la angustia y preocupación.

Pero con cada carta, eso era lo que Sofía hacía.

La joven sabía que su novio le ocultaba cosas, y sobretodo, sabía que este había estado en peligro mortal en ya varias veces. Sofía Chevalier había experimentado las consecuencias de la guerra personalmente.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, y entre más tiempo el rubio tardaba en mandarle una nueva carta a la mesera, más llanto se apoderaban de la mirada de color miel de la joven.

_Ya casi es navidad, y tu estas ahí haciendo quien sabe qué. Esta… esta hubiera sido nuestra primera navidad juntos…_

Lo quería, en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, Sofía había desarrollado un enorme cariño por el rubio, el cual no tardaba mucho en convertirse en un gran y puro amor.

_Alex…_

"¿Alguien todavía se acuerda de mí?"

El corazón de cierta joven se paró por completo. Acaso… ¿Acaso esa era la voz de…?

"¡ALEX!"

Sofía volteo algo temerosa al ver el dueño de esa profunda voz, y después no tardo ni dos segundos en saltar de sorpresa, para después aventársele a su novio a abrazarlo después de medio año de separación.

La castaña se encontraba más feliz que nada. Encontraba.

"¿¡Y PORQUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE MANDABAN DE REGRESO!? ¡YO AQUÍ PENSANDO QUE ANDAS POR AHÍ MURIÉNDOTE Y…Y…! ¡IDIOTA!"

_Ya la extrañaba._

Justo después de que el rubio terminara la carta que la castaña había estado leyendo minutos atrás, este fue a su base principal para ser informado que en vez de ser mandado a Brandemburgo mañana en la mañana, este regresaría a Francia, para quedarse por quince días. La alegría no le cabía en el corazón al soldado, este estaba a punto de añadirle a la carta sobre su regreso a Francia, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, para así sorprender a su novia.

"Te quería sorprender Sofía…" intentaba defenderse el rubio. A pesar que la castaña le había gritado en señal de enfado, esta seguía sin romper el abrazo que la unía a ella y a su novio.

"¡Pues por poco casi me da un paro cardiaco!"

Alex agarro rápidamente el mentón de la joven Chevalier, para que el rostro de ella lo pudiera voltear a ver, y así el soldado pudiera besar a su novia por primera vez después de medio año.

Un dulce tacto, que tanto el rubio como la castaña, habían anhelado desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

"Aww…" a parecer la clientela del restaurante se había dado cuenta de la situación de la joven pareja, y les dio ternura.

Casi dos minutos después, Alex rompió el beso, para después "Ahora sí, ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA ESE ENANO!?" empezar a buscar pleito.

_Sigue igual, _reflexiono Sofía, justo antes de ver como el famoso 'enano' se acababa de esconder en la cocina.

Alexander Evans regreso a Francia el 20 de Diciembre de 1914, para quedarse hasta el 4 de Enero de 1914. Justo después de romperle la cara al enano que había estado molestando a la castaña en cuanto el rubio salió del país, este y la mesera se dirigieron a la casa del rubio para sorprender a su borrachín favorito.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto de manera sorprendida el rubio de Simón ya que en su comedor se encontraba una botella alemana, y que el recordaba, no había comprado una botella alemana.

"Tu regalo de navidad" escucho el hombre la voz de cierto rubio atrás de él. _No puede ser…_

"Hola Simón" saludo el soldado en cuanto vio que el hombre volteo a verlo. Alex saludo justo antes de que aquel hombre también se le aventara para abrazarlo. "¡Alex! ¡Hijo mío!" decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sofía veía la conmovedora escena entre Simón y Alex, pero sobretodo, miraba como su novio no podía respirar gracias al abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba dando Simón. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimaron? Ya no regresaras, ¿Verdad? ¿Te alimentaste bien? ¿Vienes enterito? ¡Y PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE REGRESABAS!"

La castaña interrumpió de pronto. "En lo que ustedes platican yo preparare la cena" dijo justo antes de entrar a la cocina de la familia Evans.

"¿La cena?"

"Si, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?"

El recuerdo de cierto juramento, regreso al corazón del rubio. _Sofía…_

Por otra parte, decenas de preguntas eran aventadas a Alex por parte del borrachín, y este intentaba responder cada una. "Estoy bien. Me pudieron haber lastimado peor. Si, regresare para enero 4, me dejaron venir por ser navidad y porque me he portado bien. Intente alimentarme lo mejor posible. Y por último si, vengo enterito. Quería sorprenderte…"

Simón Evans se encontraba agradeciéndole al cielo que su muchacho pudiera regresar vivo a él. Sin embargo, este todavía tenía que regresar. Después de que este terminara de abrazar al joven soldado, Alex agarro el teléfono para llamarle a cierto pelirrojo.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Adivina quién esta enterito en la casa de Simón?"

El rubio no escucho respuesta alguna. Al principio no entendió porque, sin embargo, quince minutos después entendió al ver a su amigo de mirada gris entrando a su casa, para después aventársele a abrazarlo. "¡ALEX!"

Al parecer ese era el día nacional de aventársele al soldado Alexander Evans.

Después de que Sofía terminara la cena, y la sirviera, los cuatro miembros presentes se sentaron a cenar, y Alex empezaba a contarles como había estado su estadía en Alemania.

Aquel había sido un gran día, pero el día siguiente se puso mejor. Resulta que cierto moreno si decidió avisar que este regresaría a Francia para el 23 de Diciembre. En cuanto Paul se encontraba pisando su tierra natal, este recibió decenas de abrazos por sus amigos.

Para la navidad de 1914, y el año nuevo de 1915, una familia y una pareja estuvieron juntas. Así fue como estas celebraciones se celebraron hasta 1918.

Tanto Paul como Alex regresaban a su tierra natal para quedarse desde siete, hasta veinte días durante las fechas de navidad. Gracias a Dios, para el 11 de Noviembre de 1918, el moreno y el rubio fueron mandados a Francia, para quedarse. Sin embargo, estos no regresaron muy contentos. Paul nunca pudo contactar a Reinhard Adlersflügel, y el coronel Aldrick Lefévren" no fue el padre de Alex después de todo.

Justo la noche del regreso de Alex, este decidió que ya era hora de contarle a Sofía, que Simón no era su familia de sangre, y que ni siquiera estaba convencido de que Alexander Evans fuera su verdadero nombre. Aquella noche el rubio le confeso a la castaña, la historia que no recordaba.

Esa confesión, trajo uno que otro pleito.

En cuanto el trio de amigos se reunió, estos pudieron notar como Paul había regresado como se había ido, pero no Alex. El rubio regreso con una cicatriz que le cruzaba por todo el rostro. En cuanto el soldado vio las expresiones de sus amigos, este solo pudo responder un nombre, o más bien, un apellido.

"Rousselle"

La vida del soldado Evans acababa de ser afectada gracias a un mafioso francés.

"¿Dónde está Alex? Tengo que estar en el restaurante en treinta minutos, y este hombre todavía no llega" le hablaba una castaña de veintidós años de edad, a un rubio mientras pensaba si debería de poner la cena en el horno o no.

"Lo más seguro es que se haya quedado platicando con Lula o Margot" le avisaba un hombre de edad avanzada a la castaña, mientras este agarraba el periódico que se encontraba enfrente de él. "Tal vez, ¡Pero ya me tengo que ir!"

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Sofía cumplió su palabra de hacerle de cenar todas las noches al rubio. En cuanto la joven menos lo pensó, el año 1918 había cambiado al año 1921, y ella ya no era una chiquilla enamorada de un soldado. Ahora era una joven de veintidós años, graduada de la escuela de gastronomía, la cual tenía a un capitán de escuadrón como prometido.

_Ya es muy tarde. Espero que no le haya pasado nada._

"Simón, pondré la cena en el horno. Si no me voy ahorita volando al restaurante me meteré en un problemota"

"Está bien Sofía" respondió el hombre, mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

En cuanto la castaña termino de poner la cena en el horno, (ya que Simón siempre comía cuando Alex llegaba del trabajo) esta se recogió su todavía corta cabellera en una colita de caballo, agarro su suéter, y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿Y usted a dónde va?"

"Ay que chistosito…"

En cuanto Sofía abrió la puerta, esta se encontró a un rubio capitán. "Llegas tarde, por poco no me encuentras"

"Pues de eso ya me di cuenta"

La castaña le planto un rápido beso a su prometido en señal de bienvenida. "La cena está en el horno, y por andarte esperando ya me van a reganar en el trabajo" Alex soltó una sonrisa. "No creo que regañen a su chef estrella"

"Pues si lo hacen, ahora si ya me voy. Te amo"

"Yo también"

Y de pronto, unos ojos color azul, miraban como su pareja de ya siete años, y su ahora prometida, se dirigía prácticamente corriendo hacia su carro. "Todavía me sorprende que aquella muchacha te haya esperado los cuatro años que estuviste en combate, y más sabiendo que no estuvieron juntos como novios ni por un día" escucho Alex como Simón le empezaba a hablar. "Créeme, yo fui el más sorprendido" respondió para después cerrar la puerta.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para sacar la cena que Sofía le había dicho que puso en el horno. "¿Y qué tanto estás leyendo?" le pregunto de repente a Simón, ya que vio lo entretenido que estaba este leyendo el periódico.

"De tu querida americana"

"¿Qué?"

Justo en cuanto Simón vio que Alex ya venía con la comida, este se paró del sofá de su sala, para ahora dirigirse a sentarse al comedor. "Renalt ya nos comentó a mí y a Sofía sobre la americana Candice White"

_¡Renalt chismoso! _Intentaba ocultar su enfado el rubio, ya que quería ser él quien le dijera, especialmente a Sofía, sobre su 'nueva misión'. La castaña llegaba a ser bastante celosa. "Espera… ¿Pero Sofía no se veía enojada ni nada?"

Simón agarro un tenedor y un cuchillo de la mesa para empezar a agarrar del pavo que Sofía les había preparado. "La muchacha no se veía enojada porque Renalt le dijo a ella que ibas a cuidar a 'alguien'. Después de que se regresó a su casa, me dijo a mí que ese 'alguien' era en realidad una jovencita estadounidense"

Alex le pego en la mano a Simón, en señal de que se esperara a que toda la comida estuviera en la mesa. "¿Entonces sabes el nombre de la riquilla?"

"Candice White Andrew, la estadounidense está en el periódico"

Alex volteo a ver al rubio con su mirada azul más abierta que nunca, _¿En el periódico?_ para después ver como Simón aventaba el periódico sobre la mesa. "La familia Andrew lo que tiene de poderosa, lo tiene de malosa. Cuídate mucho hijo" le advirtió algo asustado el hombre al joven.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Alex mientras buscada el artículo de la estadounidense.

"Porque hace muchos años atrás, yo trabaje con ellos" anuncio, mientras terminaba por servirse de comer.

_¿Qué? _"¿Cómo que trabajaste para ellos Simón?

El hombre soltó un suspiro, para después empezar a jugar un poco con su comida. "Ay muchacho, esa es una historia muy triste, con todavía un final peor. Otro día te la cuento, que ahorita lo que menos quiero es amargarme la cena. Lo único que te digo, es que te cuides mucho"

"Pues ahora si ya me asust…" el capitán Evans no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que por fin había encontrado la página del periódico donde se mencionaba a la señorita Candice White Andrew.

_¿Embarazada?_

La noticia que tenía tan entretenido al viejo de Simón, era…

"_Nos anuncian que la boda entre la heredera Candice White Andrew con su prometido, se adelantara seis meses antes. Una fuente muy confiable, nos asegura que la señorita, ya no es señorita. Al parecer la heredera de la familia Andrew termino embarazada después de haberse reencontrado con su ahora prometido"_

El rubio simplemente se quedó sin habla, y lo extraño, era que no sabía porque. "Candice… ¿Embarazada?"

_Continuara…_

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo**

**Capítulo 4**

**- Caminos Separados II -**

"¡Candy, Candy!" tocaba fuertemente la puerta Dorothy.

_¿¡Acaso ya llego!?_

Una rubia se acababa de levantar rápidamente de su cama, para salir casi corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

"Te está esperando abajo" le dijo Dorothy, al ver la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad que dominaba el rostro de la pecosa. Sin más que decir, Candy salió corriendo por las escaleras, al recibir al amor de su vida, y a su ahora prometido.

Por fin la pecosa entrara en la historia :)

¿Quién es este misterioso hombre, que se hace llamar el prometido de Candice White?

¿Cómo ha estado la familia Andrew en estos últimos años?

¿Acaso ya hubo una pareja que se convirtió en padres?

Los rumores de que los hermanos Leagen están en la cárcel, ¿Son ciertos?

¿¡Intentaron secuestrar a la tía abuela Elroy!?

¿¡COMO QUE INTENTARON MATAR AL HERMOSO DE ALBERT!?

Pero sobre todo

¿Cuál es la historia entre Candy y su prometido?

Candy y 'Alex' han estado mucho más cerca de lo que ellos alguna vez pudieron llegar a creer

O.O

**Tarde DIAS en hacer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Prometo no volverme a tardar tanto tiempo**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo :D **

**Bueno, umm, ¡Feliz 2014! **


End file.
